Initiation
by Midnight-Primrose Riddle
Summary: Draco's time is coming... and he's done his task... but what happends when the plan turns back around?
1. Thoughts and Memories

Author's Foreword: Hey you all! Thanks for deciding to read this piece of work. This piece is written by my good friend Alexander as well as myself. I hope you enjoy this as much as we enjoyed writing this.  
  
~*~  
  
The sky was dark and bleak as a lone howl could be heard. Blinding sheets of snow and sleet pounded the world. Through all this, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood hauntingly against the sky. The only welcome light came from the fuzzy yellow lights coming from behind the closed windows.  
  
Midnight-Primrose Riddle sat on a small sofa near the fireplace of her house's dungeon common room. Her head rested lightly on her knees, which were tucked under her chin as she wrapped her arms around her legs, watching the merrily dancing flames of the fireplace. She watched the flames with an eerie interest. Her usual bloodless face was now tinged with a strange orange glow. Even though she now had a health tinge to her usually blank skin, she still didn't look her best. Her usual sharpness seemed to be doused with misery as she gazed into the hearth. Her eyes, now half closed were no longer vivid and piercing. Bow they seemed dusty and old, like a forgotten book. Even her platinum blonde tresses didn't have their usual sheen. One would almost say that she had basically lost all hope in her life and let go of her youthful vitality. However, much lay under the tired surface. Deep down, inside, Midnight was fighting an internal battle, a battle that only she could fight. This battle, no one could win. For it was a battle of memories. Her mind reeled and her heart pounded as thought after thought passed before her mental eye.  
  
Her most innocent memories came from her youngest years of life. She could remember a tall and beautiful woman holding her, reading to her. Midnight deduced that this forgotten woman was her mother. Though she couldn't quite put her finger on what her mother looked like, she remembered that she was beautiful but very sad. Why was she sad? Why did she hold onto her like she was afraid of letting her go?  
  
Midnight's heart almost stopped dead as a dark cold cloud seemed to envelope her and her mother. Her mind cleared as the figure of her father appeared, kneeling on one knee. She cringed as she saw herself look into her father's eyes.  
  
"She's strong." She could hear her father say. "She is definitely destined for great things."  
  
Midi heard her mother give a slow sad sigh. Midi closed her eyes, as to try to escape from the scene. Why did her mother seem so exasperated and tired? Midi chanced opening her eyed again. The memory still lingered.  
  
"Why, where were you today?" Midnight heard her mother ask.  
  
"I was out on business, dear." Her father all ways answered to curtly with a lingering bite.  
  
Midi gasped as her memories swirled again, blurring her vision as a dense violet fog enveloped her senses and body. She felt as she were floating away.  
  
The next thing she knew, she was at the front steps of Durmstrang School. Her father's tight, cold grip on her small hand. She could hear her father conversing with the headmaster before her father shoved her away roughly. Midi saw herself peering after her father, a sinking look in her young eyes. The last thing she remembered was her father kissing her and telling her that no matter what, she would always be his blood relation and his angel.  
  
Now, Midnight felt her body lurch forward as she felt herself be hurled through a long cavern. The cold wind whipping at her face and exposed skin, her hair being tousled. She could see an approaching light.. What was it? Faster and faster she raced towards it.  
  
Draco Malfoy leaned against the headrest of his cushioned armchair near the fireplace, his pale gray eyes studying Midnight with great interest. It was obvious to him that the girl's mind was elsewhere, as she didn't comment on his staring at her like she usually did.  
  
He remembered Midnight Riddle's first day at Hogwarts...he'd seen her in Potions. She'd been talking to several other Slytherins. Draco's first impression of her was that she was not a typical beauty -- her long white blonde hair was the type to turn heads of course, but the most outstanding feature was a pair of unusual violet eyes...they seemed to hold a mysterious aura, no matter what her mood, or what she was doing...studying, stirring her cauldron, eating...  
  
The first time Malfoy'd heard her tell someone about being the true slytherin heir, he'd pegged her as a clever liar - but then he later he'd been given the startling fact that she was Voldemort's own offspring - and he realized she had actually told the truth - it nearly disappointed him. He hated to be wrong...hated it.  
  
As the school term moved into November, Midnight had already been recognized and given a special place in the House...even by Snape...as Slytherin Heir -- a place Malfoy had often coveted for himself. Still-- blood was thicker than water, and she was well-liked by many-- even Saint Potter looked at her sometimes...  
  
And so did he.  
  
Malfoy stared into the crackling hearth. It was now December...the holiday break was tomorrow and he'd been owled by his father. Word had reached his father about Midnight Riddle's enrollment at Hogwarts, and now things were going to change...especially for him. He looked down at the scroll the owl had rolled into his lap at breakfast and re-read the missive in his father's usual flawless script- - - -  
  
Draco,  
  
I have just received word about that Voldemort's own daughter has been enrolled at Hogwarts. It seems you have been hiding this fact and I'm not exactly sure why, but it disappoints me. Nevertheless, you have an obligation to court this attractive young woman. We both know why. It has been whispered that the girl has nowhere to go for the holiday festive break...and I have a plan.  
  
Befriend her (if you haven't already) and extend an invitation from you and your esteemed family to stay at Malfoy Manor for the holiday. You will not fail. I expect even a mudblood would not generate a 'no' from this family- less girl.  
  
Owl me soon with the good news. Your mother will need to arrange for her accommodations with the house elves. She will be treated like the Slytherin Princess she is.  
  
Father  
  
Draco closed his eyes with a grimace and crumpled the parchment in his fist. As always, Lucius Malfoy gets the last word. He eyed Midnight, still sitting in her pensive pose a short distance away...and he leaned forward.  
  
"Midnight...excuse me. Might I have a word with you?" 


	2. Proposal

Midnight gasped as a familiar voice seemed to reach out to her. Reaching to the voice she forced herself to blink. As she did so, the sound of the crackling fire and the blurry image of her surroundings seemed to hit her like a brick wall. Blinking a few times again she looked to the person who had spoken to her. Midnight's vision was still wavering as she tried to focus. However, it wasn't working that well. "Oh damn, hang on." Midnight said as she rubbed her eyes. "Ok, Malfoy. What does your sorry ass want now." She said simply as she finally matched him stare for stare as she focused on his pale face.  
  
Reclining against the cushion headrest of his chair, Draco grinned at Midnight's loathful expression.   
  
The girl had finally come to life.  
  
"No need to get testy, Little Miss *Riddle*..." Draco slurred, flicking a stray ash off his sleeve. He then rose out of his seat and sauntered over to where she was sitting. "Y'know...word's going about that you've got nowhere to go for the Yule Break..." he said, draping his arm across the back of her chair. "My father suggested I invite a friend to stay at Malfoy Manor for the season--" pausing, he allowed her to digest his vague proposal and then, with a short laugh, he continued, "Of course-- I told him you' would *hardly* consent... after all, Voldemort's daughter most certainly has more *important* things to do than posing as a pampered guest, being showered with presents.... that sort of thing." Malfoy waited with baited breath for her reaction... He knew it would be interesting no matter what she said.  
  
Midnight continued to stare, but this time she had a mysterious twinkle in her violet depths. She sighed heavily as she rolled her eyes at Draco. She snorted softly as she thought of what he had said. Brushing aside a stray strand of hair from her shoulder, she looked back at the fireplace, away from Draco's gaze. As she looked into the hearth, she felt uneasy, as she knew that Draco was watching her and expecting some sort of reply. Be it what he wanted or not. She continued to gaze, surprised that she felt herself actually thinking of the idea. She truly did have nowhere to go for the holidays. Draco's father extending an invitation like that amused her-- knowing the elder Malfoy's reputation... there had to be an ulterior motive.   
  
Well, playing "guest", she could certainly take advantage of their generosity and have a hell of a good time doing it...  
  
Finally turning back to Draco she gave him a strange sort of grin playing in her lips, as though it dared one to think it not there. "Yes. isn't your father. hmm. *Lucius*?" she said calmly, watching to see Draco's expression of her calling him by his first name. "Well, I suppose I could come. I have nothing better to do with my time." Midnight smiled, knowing that Draco had gotten her answer straight enough.  
  
Draco folded his arms, trying not to look too surprised. "Nothing better to do with your time eh? Hm. I was picturing you up to something... daddy dark lord might need the *chamber* cleaned up for company, perhaps?" He said with a sarcastic laugh.  
  
Malfoy stared hard at the girl, his gray eyes appraising her beauty. Her reception to his offer was just a bit off...and it made him nervous. Normally he didn't like sharing his treasured holiday break with anyone. And although Midnight was eye candy, she was also an ambitious little witch...  
  
His father's "plan" better be a good one to put him through this.  
  
"Don't push it Draco." Midnight snapped as she glared at Draco, her eyes flashing malevolently against the dying light of the fireplace. She watched Draco's handsome eyes look her over as she sat there. She just stared back, looking into his steely grey eyes with her's, as they both sat there, listening to the storm quickly die down.  
  
Feeling her cheeks warming, she abruptly stood up, smoothing her robes out evenly as if she had suddenly taken an abrupt interest in them. Looking around she sighed deeply as she gave Draco a short grin. "Well, I hate to break up this *lovely* little chat, but I do have better things to do with my time. No matter what the likes of *you* think." She finished curtly as she turned on her heels and with a flurry of her robes, disappeared out of the common room door.  
  
Draco glared; arms folded and watch her leave. He stood up and exited the common area and made his way into the half-lit dungeon corridor. He looked from side to side, his eyes straining to make out anything with the eerily dim light coming from the torches in the brackets. However, some sudden movement caught him out of the corner of his eye. Swiveling around, he caught sight of Midnight's foot turning the corner on the left.  
  
Malfoy slid along the stonewall following her quietly through the maze of the lower level, feeling lucky that Filch didn't frequent the dungeons. basically because he and Snape didn't like one another that much.... Continuing, he caught sight of Midnight going into one of the old abandoned classrooms that were scattered throughout the school. He followed her a distance and then slowly crept into the room and stood silently; listening to the clicking of her heels... then suddenly they stopped. He looked around the pillar and saw a very interesting sight....  
  
Midnight was standing in front of a very impressive ornate mirror, wearing a mesmerized expression on her pretty face as she looked into its reflection, her....  
  
~*~  
  
Yo, Midnight talkin'. Hey, I just want to take the time to thank EVERYONE for all the reviews! I never though that we'd get so many reviews in such a short period of time! It's totally great of all you guys. You guys are just so supportive. So again, thanks so much!  
  
And this is Alex. I can hardly believe your generous comments toward this, my first fan-fic collaboration. Midi and I both have enjoyed putting our head together on this. Hope we can meet with your expectations!! We'll try to surprise you and tantalize you chapter to chapter!! *wink wink*  
  
Thanks Again!  
  
~Alex 


	3. The Mirror

"How long has it been here anyway?" Midnight seemed paralyzed as she stared into the mirror. Her thoughts raced through her mind as she could not move. What kind of mirror was this? Why was it here, at Hogwarts and in the dungeon? Why here of all places? She sucked her breath in as she continued to watch the mirror, her eyes wide with shock and apprehension.  
  
Why was she seeing this?? Midi wanted to run, scream, cry and yell, but she couldn't. What was this horrible image? It was herself. but it couldn't be. could it? Could this be her? Midnight-Primrose Riddle? No! No, her mind screamed, but then again, what was this image?  
  
Seemingly frozen in shock, she watched with wide eyes as the image. the fair-haired head of what seemed to be her turned, turn to look back at her. With the exact same violet eyes. However, suddenly Midi's skin began to prickle ever so slightly on the back of her neck. Breaking away, with sheer will from the mirror, she looked around herself, around the silent and empty classroom.  
  
The moonlight was coming in from the window and throwing the room into an eerily sharp relief. Sighing heavily she crossed her arms loosely and rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Aw, come off it Malfoy." She said clearly, her voice resonating through the classroom. "I know you've been following me. I'm not that dull you know. Now, I try to ignore you, hoping that you'll get lost, but no." she drawled as she continued to stare at one particular pillar. "Now, why in bloody hell are you following me, and at this hour." She snapped in her famous tone as she began to walk towards the pillar. "First, you invite me to stay with you for the holidays, and now, you're following me. What exactly is going on here, Draco."  
  
Draco gave off a low chuckle and slowly moved his body away from the narrow column.  
  
"Call it curiosity. I wanted to know where you slipped off to," he said, stepping further into the room. "And you're one to talk about roaming the dungeon after hours, 'Little Miss Riddle'."  
  
Malfoy gave her a crooked smile, and walked closer to where she was standing. He glanced past her shoulder at the elaborate floor-length mirror with ornate and antique carvings around the whole perimeter of the piece.  
  
"So then-- this mirror. Is there some kind of attraction or am I missing something?" he snorted, pale eyebrows raised. Draco moved in front of it, his eyes peering into the full-length reflection and suddenly his face contorted with a startled expression.  
  
Midnight just shot him a sharp glare as she backed away from the mirror, arms crossed defiantly as he in turn, walked closer to the mirror.  
  
Draco stared into the mirror, first only seeing his own reflection. Then, slowly, his lips began forming a malevolent smile. Oh bloody wizardlord, if he was looking into the future... He stood there for several frozen moments, almost hypnotized toward the image before him. Suddenly Malfoy that realized he was laughing. and the sound echoed off the cold dungeon walls.  
  
Midnight almost felt the impulse to stuff her robes into his mouth. She was almost certain that if he kept it up, they would surely get caught.  
  
He finally forced his eyes away from the glass and turned toward Midnight. "This is amazing... I think you've found the Mirror of Erised... it's quite legendary -- I've never seen it before," he said cooly, trying to conceal the excitement growing inside him. His father would do just about anything to add something like this to his growing collection of magical objects. "Did you know this mirror was here... or did you just walk in and find it?" he asked curiously. He wondered what she *saw*... she seem so stunned... mesmerized.  
  
He folded his arms and gave Midnight a broad grin. He knew something that she didn't. He wondered how she'd react if she knew what the mirror had shown him... how he'd react in turn after he told her.  
  
"No, for your information, I never saw it before..." Midnight gave a mock look of genuine blankness as she gave Malfoy a quizzical look. "Now, will you tell me what you saw?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at Draco, arms crossed in confusion.  
  
"Hmm. what I saw eh? Well...it was quite exciting actually. I replaced Dumbledore as Headmaster of Hogwarts-- had complete power over the entire school - and everyone in it..." he lied, with a smooth tone.  
  
He knew his lie was foolproof, and it even fooled him in ways.  
  
But he'd never tell. Not in a million years.  
  
In the middle of the night, tossing under his warm coverlet, Draco woke up sweating from a strange dream. The Slytherin lay there, staring at the dark green canopy above him, pondering the images in the dream.  
  
He'd been walking through his mother's garden at home... staring at hundreds of black roses...and then suddenly he was enveloped in a cold purple mist.... it sent him shivering, eyes darting around, half-expecting something to jump out of the thick hedges....  
  
Midnight suddenly apparated on the path.... she was dressed in a long thin white dress which dragged on the ground behind her in beautiful plumes --- it looked wet, as if she'd stepped out of a rainshower, its fabric clinging to every luscious curve of her body and defining other details. Her long platinum blonde hair slick and smooth, reflecting the purple hues of the swirling mist.... her violet eyes bearing a mixture of pure sexual tension.  
  
Draco stared at her, feeling his heart throb... his body react as he stepped closer with a dream-like movement. He lifted her chin with his forefinger and leaned in, intending to kiss her.... but his lips barely brushed Midnight's when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked over his shoulder and saw his father standing there, clad in his deatheater robes, his arms folded. Lucius threw him an evil smile. "I am in control, my son..." his father said, in a loud voice echoing around him. Then he saw the mirror again... the damn thing just popped in his mind and he pushed it away.  
  
That was when he woke, moaning softy. He could see the moon, shining brightly through the upper window through the crack in the curtains, throwing the room into a sharp relief-- thankfully; it was still night... and hours before he had to get up. Draco turned over and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push the dream away... and fell back asleep. 


	4. Jingle Bells

Midnight crept up the boy's dormitory stairs as quietly as she could, her soft slippers muffling the sound of her feet as she ascended the steps at a painfully slow pace. She didn't want to take any chances. Why, if one of the Prefects caught her in the boy's dormitories. well, she'd be in for it.  
  
Shivering slightly in her t-shirt and shorts, she finally reached level ground. Catching her breath she looked around. There were doors on either side of her, and they all looked the same. Of course! How could she have been so thick!!! Midnight crept along the hallway, wincing as the floorboards creaked under her shifting weight. Reaching the end of the hall, there was a door-with a Slytherin crest on it. How could she have ever forgotten. The Slytherin team had their own room, and since there were no girls on the team this year, it made thing even more convenient for Midnight.  
  
Holding her breath, Midnight reached out and gingerly grasped the cold metal of the doorknob. Slowly, she tried the knob, but soon found out that the door was locked. Gently releasing the handle Midnight reached into her back pocket and whipped out her wand. It's polished surface glinting in the faint morning light. Crouching down so she was eye level with the keyhole, she pointed her wand sharply at it. "Alohomora!" she hissed. Midnight straightened up, satisfied with herself. The door had clicked open and she now slowly opened the door. The pale misty light flooded the minute crack as she peered inside the room.  
  
Immediately, the soft grunts and heavy breathing of the typical teen-aged boys met her ears. She grimaced, as it was quite irritating. Glancing about, she tried to pick out each bed and it's occupant. As she opened the door a little bit wider she spotted a lone bed by the closed window. This particular bed caught Midnight's eye since it was unlike the rest. This bed seemed in better shape and was much more richly detailed than the rest. However, the dead giveaway was the trunk at its foot, with the initials, "D.M." carved in silver against black.  
  
Grinning she stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her with a soft snap. Thankfully, no one even so twitched a muscle. Now creeping across the room, her violet eyes glimmered oddly in the dark room with a strange sparkle. When she reached the window, she slowly pulled back the curtains, letting the pale morning flood the room. Looking around she noticed that everyone was still sound asleep.  
  
Tucking her wand away she stepped into the light's path and directly in front of Draco's hangings. Slowly and softly she began to whisper sweet little catches as she arched her back and ran her hand along her stomach as she watched her own shadow project her sultry movements across Draco's hangings. Mumbling softly she slightly prodded the hangings, hoping to rouse Draco from his sleep.  
  
Malfoy stirred slightly as the bed was bumped by something. His bare feet kicked against the folds of the coverlet and he lifted his head off the pillow with half-lidded eyes in the direction of the movement.  
  
Draco stared groggily at the shadow flickering across his bed-hanging as the dream-like feminine form moving into a seductive dance, his body slowly stirring at the sight.  
  
Wow...if this was another dream... it was certainly a *better* one, he thought as the pleasure of it put a smile on his face.  
  
After a few minutes of ogling, Malfoy's mind suddenly snapped back to reality-- knowing well from his obvious body reaction that he was fully awake-- he reached out under the covers and grabbed the curtains in this fist, flinging them back. His lips forming a crooked smile, Draco expected to see one of his Slytherin roommates doing some kind of practical joke, projecting a picture of 'Babe of the Month' from PlayWizard in front of him --  
  
Instead, he found Midnight Riddle standing in front of his bed, casting a flirtatious smile his way. His pale brows furrowed at her as his hands instinctively went to his opened silk pajama shirt and closed it.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" he hissed irritably, looking around to see if any neighboring housemates were awake.  
  
Midnight suddenly giggled as she pounced on Draco, knocking him back so he was once again lying on the bed, with her straddling his hips. Looking down at the slightly winded and very shocked Draco she let her eyes roam over his partially covered chest and to his tousled hair. Letting her index finger slide down the exposed part of Draco's chest, she looked back into Draco's eyes.  
  
"Gotcha!" she hissed playfully as she flicked some of her platinum hair out of her eyes.  
  
"And. Mmm! Good *Morning* Sleepyhead!!!!" Midnight purred loudly as she looked back at the now flushed Draco.  
  
Grinning triumphantly as she heard a very disgruntled Marcus Flint call from the bed nearest to Draco. "Oi! Draco! Whatcha got there?!" His voice sounded peeved off and a bit groggy as he pulled back the hangings.  
  
If he hadn't been still groggy, Marcus would've laughed heartily as his gaze fell upon the flushed Draco to the girl on his lap! "Malfoy, seems you got a decent wake up call," he sneered, rubbing his left eye roughly. "Why didn't you tell us you were getting it on with Riddle?" he joked, as several of the other guys were waking up and peering around their hangings to see what was happening.  
  
"Riddle! Don't look down!" Warrington jeered as he sat up in his bed, an almost intellectual look in his face for once.  
  
His face hot with rage, Malfoy looked down at the raised member of his lower anatomy easily seen through his drawstring pajama bottoms. Instinctively, he reached toward the bed and yanked down the coverlet, holding it in front of him.  
  
Midnight snickered loudly as she slipped off Draco's lap to stand near the window, the chilly air blowing against her skin as she grinned evilly at Malfoy. Crossing her arms she rolled her eyes. "I was beginning to wonder what that *tiny* thing against my inner thigh was."  
  
Draco tried joining in with Flint and Warrington with a short-lived laugh but, by now, any attempt to appear cool and unruffled by Midnight's morning raid was useless.... he was fuming inside, trying to think of some way to put Little Miss Riddle in her place...  
  
"Think you can violate the boys dorm any time your pretty heart desires, do you?" he snarled. "Well-- unless you've decided to entertain ALL six of us with another one of your fetching little erotic dances... I suggest you leave now- -"  
  
Midnight paled as she looked over the other Slytherin boys. She had to stop herself from gagging.  
  
Malfoy's pale eyebrows lifted, accompanied by an evil grin. "Otherwise, we'll hold you here until Snape is summoned and let *him* deal with you, Midnight!"  
  
Looking up with relief as his roommates began to laugh while closing in around Midnight. Draco began counting. "Okay-One." His gray eyes began twinkling with amusement at her expression as he continued, "Two........."  
  
Midnight shifted uneasily as the laughter filled the room. Then, as they started advancing on her she began to squirm. Her eyes looked from Flint to Warrington to Draco as she slowly tried to work her way around the oncoming males.  
  
Giving a very nervous laugh she looked around. "Awwww. c'mon you guys. it was a joke." she whined softly as she backed away.  
  
The guys kept advancing with Draco leading, headless of what she had said. "Look out Riddle." Marcus laughed, suddenly lunging at Midnight.  
  
She gave muffled scream as she dodged Marcus and bolted towards the closed door, fighting her way past the Slytherin beaters with difficulty as they held her back.  
  
"Hey, we got you. Stop struggling there Riddle." Warrington said stupidly.  
  
"Yeah. got you." said another, probably the beater.  
  
Glaring and struggling and giving them both a hard bite on each of their arms and drawing blood, she managed to wriggle free, continuing to zigzag past other obstacles. Fumbling frantically with the latch she suddenly was pulled to the floor and back towards the group. She kicked hard as she scrambled up, finally getting the door open.  
  
"Come back here!" she heard Marcus yell after her.  
  
"C ya!" she laughed as high tailed it out of the dorm and back into the girl's.  
  
Turning his head toward the door, Malfoy watched Midnight leave. His smile broadened as he slid out of bed and trotted to his wardrobe in bare feet. Flint leaned against the bedpost; arms folded and gave Draco a toothy smile. "That one will be *yours* to play with, Malfoy," he laughed. "I'm betting on it!"  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "Maybe." he guffawed and began dressing for the day. But as he packed his trunk for the holiday trip home, Draco weighed his dilemma carefully. His father's order to invite Midnight to stay with his family over the Yule Break was bothering him more now.  
  
Draco was still thinking about it whilst standing in the shower, the warm water running over his wet hair. He was sure his father was scheming... Midnight was Lord Voldemort's daughter, of course... but having her at the Manor was going to be quite complicated for his parents-- and for him - he looked down at his body remembering the reaction she'd given him earlier and he smiled in spite of his concerns. Last year he was looking forward to this trip but now he thought of his mother...her somewhat over possessive nature and he dreaded her reaction to his bringing an attractive girl like Midnight as a guest in her home for the entire three weeks of holiday vacation.  
  
What in the world was his father up to?  
  
Draco knew he'd find out soon.  
  
~*~  
  
All right all of you! Thanks to A.A. in particular with her great reviews! Also to Deadly Nightshade as well! All of my readers have just been super great! Not one real flame so far, which is just the coolest thing out there! So once again, THANKS SO MUCH!!!! *huggles!!*  
  
0.o I know Alex should put something. but I've had trouble with my messenger lately, so when I can get him, i'll add something from him. ( 


	5. Dashing Through The Snow

Author's Two Cents:  
  
Midnight: Hey all you guys out there! WARNING! This chapter is VERY VERY long. Please do not chase after me with the pitchforks of doom ;)  
  
But Alex and I have worked VERY hard on this chapter. And we both hope you enjoy this as much as we had collaborating it!  
  
Alex: Okay, okay-- so um. this chapter comes to you a bit long-winded, but it seemed the right thing to do- it fleshes out the storyline a bit more and hopefully will make you beg for more...  
  
Thank You's:  
  
A BIG thanks goes out to Evening Starr, A.A., kickedoutofthegoblet, Deadly Nightshade, casper and anyone else who has stuck with us constantly! *HUGGLES*  
  
~*~  
  
As Midnight slipped her bedclothes off, she couldn't help but smile to herself. She had to admit, what she did was really pointless. Now that she thought about it, she didn't know why she did it in the first place. She shrugged lightly as she rifled through her small personal wardrobe in the corner of the long deserted room.  
  
She was still smiling somewhat as she packed her trunk with almost all of her possessions. "I suppose I may as well bring most of my stuff." she said quietly. "Not much to bring is there." She asked herself quietly, her eyes seemed suddenly less vibrant.  
  
Quickly she stood up, shaking away whatever emotion she held within herself. Surveying herself in the long mirror she blinked. Something was missing. "But what." she whispered. Looking at herself quietly in the brightly lit room she reached behind her and undid her loose braid, smoothly pulling the ribbon out. She looked back at herself. Her hair now fell amongst her in long wavy lengths, framing her violet eyes.  
  
"Better get going then." she said quietly, taking out her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" she pointed sharply to her trunk as she quickly slipped on her boots and trotted down the stairs quickly, pulling on her coat.  
  
Looking around the empty common room she sighed heavily. "Typical." she laughed to herself when she realized that Draco wasn't down yet. She sat herself down on a secluded armchair as she stared wistfully into the dancing flames of the fireplace.  
  
Malfoy was still adjusting the collar of his shirt as he sauntered casually into the common room area, where he paused with a deep scowl as he noticed Midnight sitting in one of the armchairs staring his way.  
  
"Well, well... if it isn't 'Little Miss Midnight Raid' he smirked coolly. "If you're waiting for me, it must be because you've assumed you're going to be forgiven for that little stunt you pulled this morning."  
  
Draco's gray eyes took in the pink fur-lined jacket and short skirt she was wearing, obviously ready for travel, and he smiled to himself. "You might think it easy to play these kinds of games at Hogwarts, but let me give you a short bit of reality, Midnight. If you're still coming to visit my home for the two week holiday break, you'll find it more difficult to deal with my father and mother - and me."  
  
He moved to the door and looked back over his shoulder, putting on his best nonchalant face. She was such a beautiful girl... it gave him the shivers but he could never let her see how it affected him. "We need to get down to the Great Hall." he snapped, "I need to make sure the houseelves have had our trunks have been sent properly to the train. We'll be riding in a sleigh to the station."  
  
Midnight stared after him as her stomach dropped several notches. She hadn't expected Draco to be this upset at her little morning escapade. She opened her mouth to argue when Draco mentioned the sleigh ride to the station. Midnight had to admit. She had never liked sleigh rides. Never.  
  
"Hmph." was all that escaped her glossed lips. She glared as Draco turned back around to smirk at her before disappearing out into the dungeon corridor.  
  
Midnight sighed heavily as she ran after Draco, pulling her jacket closer to her as they both stepped into the cold Entrance Hall. The huge front doors were open and the bright morning light was now cascading in as well as the occasional snowflake borne along with the wind. Midnight watched silently as Draco double-checked that their trunks had been safely been brought to the train that they were supposed to take. Yes, it had all been done. Without another word, both of them hurried out to where a beautifully adorned sleigh with a groomed pony was patiently waiting. The ride was fairly uneventful and dull, as the snow had begun to fall in soft white veils, falling over the cold yet dazzling winter world. The ride also took place in utter and complete silence, save for the soft pleads of Midnight that punctuating the cold winter air as she tried to coax Draco to actually talk to her. However, her pleads had no affect on the obviously fuming Draco--so in the end, Midnight decided to save herself the breath. She just crossed her arms demurely, waiting for him to come out of his bad mood.  
  
The train had been speeding through the English countryside for an hour now. Leaning his head against the hard leather headrest, Malfoy's smooth, pale face formed a scowl as he gazed out at the passing scenery. The 'luncheon', to say the word loosely, had consisted of nothing but 2 miserable looking meat pies accompanied by a pot of tea. Draco *knew* his father had paid for something a bit more than that-- even Midnight hadn't touched the food-- and he'd been so angry at the conductor and his staff, he'd flung out his wand naughtily and levitated the trays at them, creating quite a mess about. They, of course, never said a cross word to him - any rudeness would have reached his father's ears and the consequences for that would be career-breaking- so instead, they apologized profusely. Draco's lips lifted to a subtle smile at the memory. He carried his father's importance and position with him wherever he went.  
  
The train was slowing down and he knew they were pulling into the station. "We're here," he said, craning his neck toward the window. "And thank god it's stopped snowing..." He could see the sleigh parked outside with the houseelves waiting eagerly to attend to their every need.  
  
He glanced over at Midnight sitting across from him, still sipping her cup of tea, one long log crossed over the other. Draco watched her, a pale eyebrow raised, as her short pink skirt shifted upwards, revealing her sexy underpants underneath. Their eyes locked - she knew he'd seen it.  
  
Midnight grinned inwardly as her vision met with Draco's silver-grey eyes. She smiled coyly and- batting her eyelashes she spoke in a cool drawl. "Like the colour do you, Malfoy?" Midnight asked with a grin on her lips and a giggle on her voice "Or is it the style that's catching your eye?"  
  
Midnight rose out of her seat, gently putting her finished tea on the tray provided. "Oh! But I liked YOURS better!" she laughed as she grinned widely.  
  
Draco's jaw immediately was set into a grim line as he also rose. Still, not talking to her, he walked ahead of Midnight and out to the awaiting sleigh.  
  
Midnight followed quickly as she once again, partook of another sleigh ride. This time she spent most of her energies and time to take in the beautiful country and land. The open trail was blanketed in a deep, undisturbed layer of white fluff, which glistened in the setting sun. Around the trail were ominous yet beckoning forests of evergreen trees. The snow lay heavily on their sagging bows as icicles captured the sun's dying rays, and refracting it into millions of colorful shards. It was a beautiful scene to see as she sat there, staring wistfully at her surroundings. She sighed quietly as she relaxed a bit more in her seat, slumping slightly. What she was seeing was just magnificent. Like it had been painted just for her, from her imagination and love for the outdoors. Draco was lucky to live with these surroundings. As far as she could remember, all she really saw were the stonewalls of Durmstrang school. And then, there would be the dull landscape of fathoms deep lakes and harsh mountains. No. Midnight had to admit that she had always had the yearning to travel and see places of beauty and tranquility.  
  
She looked again to Draco who was blatantly ignoring her, a grim expression darkening his features. She let her eyes wander over his smoothed back hair-the same colour as her's, if not darker. Then to his eyes, which were diverted from her, so all she could see was a light smattering of pale eyelashes. She sighed mentally as she too, looked away. She remembered when she first met Draco. She had recognized him immediately as Draco Malfoy. The pale skin and piercing gray eyes. The drawling voice and biting comments. Yeah, she knew that was Draco. She remembered him commenting on her claims of being the true Slytherin heir and her *charisma*. Then, all she did as glare and turn away. However, from that day on, she seemed to get along, quite well with him. Regardless of the melee of comments they both threw at each other.  
  
Midnight was snapped out of her reverie as the horse gave a loud whinny as the sleigh was nearing a very impressive manor. It was huge and graceful against the now almost completely dark sky, with fine golden glimmers coming from the windows. It was breathtaking to just watch it.  
  
After they traveled past the gate and the lengthly drive to the Manor, the carriage stopped at the front entrance. Draco brushed aside the house elves that clamoured about to service them, and offered his hand to help Midnight out. He glanced up and noticed his parents already waiting at the double doors to greet them.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy in her designer plum-coloured dress and wearing her ash blonde hair neatly in a victorian coiffure, greeted her son with an affectionate hug and leaned down to receive his dutiful kiss on the cheek, then bowed her head with a steady gaze to the girl at his side. "  
  
Lucius Malfoy, wearing his usual charcoal grey tailored made suit, his long blonde hair tied neatly in the back of his head, nodded at his son and cast off his most charming smile at Midnight as he welcomed the two inside. He had only seen the girl once before, and it was from a distance. At closer range, he found himself smiling and having to make great effort not to stare at her obvious beauty. "Hello Draco --and Miss Riddle....I trust you had a pleasant journey here?"  
  
Midnight followed Draco as he pushed aside the more than eager house-elves and took his hand as he helped her up.  
  
A nicely dressed woman with hair of blonde greeted Draco affectionately with the affection returned in the form of a kiss. Midnight just smiled softly as she smoothed out her skirt and put on her best *nice* expression. She looked about as both of them entered the manor and smiled oddly. She turned to Lucius and arched an eyebrow at his question. "Oh, it was lovely ride in - a winter wonderland out there." she said smoothly, masking any emotion and feeling carefully.  
  
After a candlelight dinner in the formal dining room, Draco went with his parents to escort Midnight to her second floor guest suite, the largest in the manor, but to which turned out to be decorated in his mother's favourite victorian colors - somewhat garish to Voldemort's daughter's tastes.  
  
"But, surely, you can't expect me to rest in this dreadful room?" Midnight asked quietly with pleading eyes. "What would you desire, my dear?" Lucius inquired. Narcissa raised a thin eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I do need to rest. Is there realy no place for me to get an adequate rest?" She said, looking up at Lucius with her violet eyes."We have several lovely suites in the east wing..." Draco's father purred, "And before dinner perhaps you can make a list of things you would like us to do to improve this room for your stay?" He glowered at Narcissa's protesting _expression. "Anything... anything your heart desires. Afterall, you ARE our guest and we want you to feel at home during the yule season."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at the ceiling. He couldn't wait to get to his room again...he was looking forward to a nap himself. And he thought he'd need one to face his father, who said he wanted to meet w/ him after dinner.Midnight gave a quick glance to Narcissa and arched a well groomed eyebrow. She brushed aside her shimmering hair with a pale hand from her eyes. "Well," she started slowly. "I saw a room on the way here, from the drive way. The one with the gorgeous balcony..."  
  
Draco paled. "That's MINE" he started... and then stopped as his father eyes darted dangerously into his. "Uhm...well..." Draco stammered. Lucius facial _expression froze in charming mode. "Of course, Draco would be *happy* to give you his room for the duration of the renovations. Meanwhile, he'll stay in the east tower room... another *favorite...*" Draco grimaced. He hated that room... hated it all his life.  
  
And his father would put him in an unheated room in the tower just so he could kiss Little Miss Riddle's butt! Draco folded his arms and grunted.Narcissa clucked her tongue and reached over and put her arm around her son.  
  
Midnight smiled evilly. "Oh, I couldn't..." she hissed through her teeth as she shot Draco a glance. "Are you sure Mr Malfoy?" she said, her actions coy.  
  
"I'm sure, Midnight dear." he said with an oily smile.  
  
Midnight gave Draco a defiant smile as she curtsied slightly. "And i'm sure Draco could show me the way." she added, looking to Draco with a steely look in her eyes.  
  
"I think I'm more than capable of showing you my own room," he snapped, not careing what his father thought. He wasn't looking forward to his nap anymore. He shrugged and rolled his eyes at his parents... then put out his arm like a gentleman and led her down the passageway to the eastern wing.  
  
Midnight arched an eyebrow and took his arm as she walked down the hall.Halfway there, Draco pulled his arm away. "You'll *hate* my room," he said with an amused smile. "It's got too many windows - and the balcony is crumbling, its not very safe."Midnight smiled wryly as she blatently brushed off her sleeve. "Oh, i'm sure it's wonderful. Besides, you think i'm going to go in there, without an escort?" she laughed. "YOU'VE slept in that room! It's probably baited and trapped. You're coming in with me."  
  
"I *am*, am I ?" Draco's pale eyebrows furrowed. "I'm afraid to disappoint you, little girl...but I'm planning on dropping you off at athe door and saying goodbye..."  
  
Midnight scoffed lightly. "Oh, don't worry "Mr. Narcissa's Boy"." she laughed. "And for your *information*, MY room will NOT be pink." she snapped, her violet eyes showing a strange sense of danger.  
  
Draco stepped up to the door and waved his palm across it vertically. "Cavedwelling" he said.  
  
Midnight snorted loudly from behind Draco as she heard him utter the words. "Cavedwelling?!"  
  
"Shut up," Malfoy muttered softly with a deathly hiss to his voice. The door opened to reveal a large warm room with heavy rugs and curtains...dark furniture with Draco's initials carved in it. Midnight's eyes widened as the doors opened. She gasped quietly. It was indeed beautiful and luxurious like she thought. Draco stepped quickly behind her and the door panel slowly closed them inside. His lips formed a straight line as he waved his arm around the room, emphasizing his point. "See? Hunting green. My favourite colour, and much too masculine for your tastes--I doubt if you would like sleeping in here."  
  
Midnight looked sideways at him. "Hmm... It's not that bad. Besides, I just need a quick nap. That's all..." she trailed off as she walked towards the bed, her tiny jacket slipping off of her shoulders, dropping silently to the floor.  
  
Draco blinked, a startled _expression frozen on his face. She wouldn't *do* this to him--naa-she wouldn't...."Okay, you DO that...take yourself a little nap and I'll--- just... blow out the lights and go back to my *other* room." he said, his face flushing as he gazed at her body laying across *his* bed...  
  
Midnight sighed quietly as she felt the cool sheets slide across the milky skin, making a sharp contrast against the bedsheets. Her silver blonde hair fanned out around her, her eyes vivid and alluring as she turned to look at Draco. "You do that..." she finally said, after watching him in silence. "You can just move along now." she said quietly as she felt her small top slide up with the motion, revealing her flat stomach and smooth skin, shivering.  
  
Draco gave her one long tempting glance before he folded his arms. "Think I'm that stupid d'ya?" he chuckled darkly. He walked over to the bed and stroked her soft cheek w/ his forefinger. "I know you're toying with me, Midnight-Primrose." he gave her his sexiest smile. "Oh, don't get me wrong, I want nothing better than to lie down next to your bewitching body, but.... in my own time, my own way. So...pleasant dreams, Little Miss Riddle." Draco snickered, as he turned around and headed for the door. He looked over his shoulder and grinned. "And-- welcome to Malfoy Manor. You're on *my* turf now."  
  
"Hmmmph..." she muttered as she looked away from him, hiding the small blush creeping onto her features. Finally closing her eyes, she barely heard, or remembered the last words Draco had uttered to her sleeping form.  
  
Draco strode down the corridor, scowling, as he thought about having to spending nights in that damnable cold tower room. He didn't understand why his father would assign him there - it seemed like a bitter pill considering he'd managed to bring Lord Voldemort's daughter, just as requested. His lips lifted in a subtle smile, knowing he could wheedle his mother into letting him stay in one of the other guest rooms - lord knew there were enough of them...  
  
Suddenly his pace slowed as he turned the corner.... and he stopped, his spirits dampened. There was his father standing like an ominous shadow at the base of the black marble stairs.  
  
"Going somewhere Draco?"  
  
"I- I was just heading to the sitting room to kiss mother good night...." he said, trying to sound nonchalant. But Draco knew better.... his father always seemed to know his state of mind.  
  
"I think not. I think your intention was to persuade her to smuggle you into a different room tonight." Lucius returned in his smooth voice. "What- you don't like your new sleeping arrangement, son?" he chuckled, folding his arms.  
  
Draco's grey eyes bore into his father hard ones, bordering on defiance. "Why did--?"  
  
"No questions now. Turn around. We're going to the tower for a little chat about how you will become a Deatheater..."  
  
Draco's mouth formed a straight line as he began climbing the winding stairs upward to the east tower of the manor, and a shiver went through him. This vacation was beginning to suck.  
  
When they reached the top of the stairs, Draco followed Lucius into the circular room; the tall narrow windows were frosted over from the draft. Draco walked over to the oversized canopy bed and fingered the cool tapestry hanging there. He turned around to face his father with a disgusted _expression. "Is this some kind of test?"  
  
Lucius shut the door and moved across the floor, a wicked glint in his eyes. "One of many tests, Draco. You're sleeping here for two reasons, the one; because we need Riddle to sleep comfortably in your bed, and two; because you need to learn to obey -- something you don't do so very well...." The elder Malfoy brushed the dust off his billowy white sleeves and walked around the bed eying it thoughtfully and then back at his son. "So...to make things clear. I have spoken with the Dark Master and he has agreed, although you are only sixteen, your time to be tested as a Deatheater has come. Because of your age, and your position--- he consented to give you a private task, which you must pass."  
  
Draco paled suddenly at the thought of what would happen to him if he failed. "Task...what *kind* of task?" he swallowed.  
  
Lucius smiled at his son and patted his shoulder. "Oh you *will* like this one, Draco. Your task is a test of trust and skill. You will show the master how brilliant you are at potion-making-- this one is an old and rare variation of the Imperius Calunti, a more delicate formula." he started, and reached into his trousers and pulled out a small roll of parchment, handing it to his son.  
  
Draco reached for the scroll and unrolled the marbled paper and read the faded script:  
  
*Seductio Icaria*  
  
water, boiling 2 gal  
  
bicon horn, crushed, 2 tsp  
  
daisy roots, finely sliced, 1 tbsp  
  
nettles, 5 oz  
  
wormwood, shredded, 3 oz  
  
3 scarab beetles, crushed  
  
4 dittany leaves  
  
alihotsy roots, sliced, 2 tsp  
  
Draco, being Snape's prized pupil, recognized this base from his potions encyclopedia and looked up incredulously. "This looks like one of those enticement potions-- it takes at least 4 days to age properly..." he said incredulously and paused, "What do you expect me to do with it?"  
  
Lucius gave his son an evil grin. "You will use it to control Midnight Primrose Riddle into one night of seduction."  
  
There was dead silence and Draco's mouth formed an 'O'. A small part of him wanted to protest....  
  
A small part.  
  
"I know you can do this, Draco. And you WILL NOT fail... our family's reputation completely depends on how you accomplish this...very simple test. I know you won't let me down. Your mother has no knowledge whatsoever of this test, and you will face severe punishment if I find you've revealed anything her way," he said glowering, "I know you are 'mama's boy'.... but I warn you Draco-- leave your mother out of this."  
  
Draco found himself nodding dully, but still standing with the rolled parchment in his hand, stunned, half listening to his father giving him further instructions...and telling him they would talk further on the morrow, as he walked out, the door closing behind him with a loud click.  
  
He didn't know whether to smile or scream....  
  
~*~  
  
Narcissa Malfoy apparated silently in the corner of the cherrywood wardrobe of the tower room, as she watched her son's movements from the shadows. Draco tried to warm himself from a meger fire in the small stone hearth but the drafts made the floor cold and he reluctantly undressed down to his black boxer shorts and tee shirt as he stood in front of the small sink and wall mirror, removing his shirt and cursing father under his breath as he washed his pale face in the frigid water.  
  
Smiling from her secret corner, Narcissa sapphire eyes gazed at her son's physique approvingly. He'd grown since she last saw him, and his arms and chest were well toned since he'd become involved in quidditch. Draco was staring at his reflection, seemingly lost in thought; his blonde hair combed back, dripping on the towel around his shoulders.  
  
Still grumbling under his breath, Draco turned and climbed into bed, wrapping the coverlet around him possessively. Narcissa held her wand daintily in front of her and quietly uttered a spell on the room, the fireplace refreshed...and her son's eyelids drooping into a deep sleep. She sauntered over to the edge of the canopy bed and undaunted, reached down and her slender fingers tenderly stroked his forehead, down his cheek, neck and along his bare shoulders.  
  
"Draco, my son...you have grown up so *perfectly*- how alluring you are...." she whispered, knowing he could not hear her, "It looks like you have pretty girls clamoring for your attention and it seems your father wants to use that for his benefit. but your mother loves you...needs you-- and what he doesn't know is that.... you belong to me."  
  
Narcissa leaned over Draco's sleeping form and kissed his lips, backed away with a half-lidded smile and dissapparated out of the room, leaving only a faint scent of her perfume behind.  
  
~*~  
  
Another Two Cents:  
  
Midnight: I TOLD you this was LONG! But what do ya think of the ending? Alex and I both agreed our fic needed to be unlike others. We wanted it to have twists and surprises etc. Unlike some warped romance novel.  
  
So in the end, I am congratulating Alex! He's the genius behind the twists and such! Rock on!!!  
  
Alex: Midi is an inspiration to me...hmm...so guess we're the ultimate writing team *wink* 


	6. Shopping Fun

Midnight stared wistfully out of the carriage door as it trundled towards Diagon Alley. She grinned to herself as she recounted the morning's events. She awoke with a start as the Malfoy's ghost butler came gliding in and starting a hot rose petal bath for her. This definitely shocked Midnight as she quickly pulled the duvet covers around her. However, eventually after imploring the butler not to assist her with the bath any longer, she slid into the luxurious bath. She closed her eyes as the scent of rose petals filled the air and the silkiness of the water caressed her skin as she soaked.  
  
A bump in the road startled Midnight as she lifted her gaze to Draco who was sitting opposite of her, his gaze too, averted from her. She smiled inwardly as she recalled the events of the morning after her bath and such. She remembered how Draco had been very stiff to her as she nearly ran into him in the corridor. He looked a bit tired, like he didn't sleep as well as he had liked. His hair, as usual was combed back, but with a few overlooked strands her and there. Midnight had to stop herself from laughing at him, but thought otherwise. Midnight had just smiled sweetly to him and walked swiftly away.  
  
Later, at breakfast, Midnight had just entered the dining hall when she heard a voice call her name. Looking about, she looked upon the beautifully adorned and ladened table. At it, were Narcissa and Lucius, sitting there, looking at her. She remembered herself bowing and giving her good mornings as well as how she slept. Then, Lucius began informing her that he had planned for Draco and herself to go to Diagon Alley to do some Christmas shopping. Midnight had said nothing, as she had no objections to it. However, she had been quite surprised to hear that an owl had arrived with a package for her that very morning. As Narcissa handed the beautifully wrapped package, she immediately recognized the neat calligraphy of her friend, Viktor Krum. Smiling she asked a straggling house elf to take it back to her room while she had a glass of orange juice.  
  
Then her memory faltered as all she recalled was Draco and his father leaving to converse somewhere else, leaving her to chat sparingly with Narcissa and finish a piece of toast.  
  
A loud shout from the street startled Midnight out of her reverie and she blinked a bit as she turned to look upon Draco, sitting upright his eyes diverted slightly.  
  
The carriage pulled slowly to a halt as the driver came around and opened the door for both of them, bowing deeply.  
  
After they had both stepped out Draco put his hands in his parka and grinned. "Well, Midnight. You look ready to spend..." he putt his hand in his pocket and pulled out the leather bag of galleon and glanced down, counting them. "You'll let me buy you lunch, won't you?" he asked.  
  
Midnight smiled at Draco and raised her eyebrows slightly at the proposal. "Oh, I suppose I shall let you." she said sardonically.  
  
She too reached into her pocket and drew out a muggle made wallet. "I'll have to get some gifts for some other people as well- can't have you knowing now can we?" she said with a laugh as she looked down through Diagon Alley as the two stood at the very mouth.  
  
Draco laughed as his grey eyes took in her hungry look at the shops down the alley. "I thought it wasn't ladylike to drool," he chuckled.  
  
Midnight snapped away to glare at Draco. "Oh shut up Malfoy!" as she latched onto his arm and began to pull them towards the nearest shop.  
  
All the while talking excitedly about what she intended to purchase and all the things she had seen etc.  
  
Draco watched how Midnight's face lit up with excitement, the way she smiled, the way her hips swayed as she moved down the street made him feel drawn to her. This was a side of her he hadn't known before and he smiled to himself, wondering if she would bring the same energy in the bedroom. The thought of his father's message to him this morning sobered him a bit and his fingers touched the list of potion materials in his pants pocket. He knew he had to find a way into Knockturn Alley today...there was a lot to do - the ingredients required certain aging elements and he had to make sure he had it just right or...  
  
Draco pushed the thoughts away, as he noticed Midnight staring up at him.  
  
"Draco-- were you even listening to me?" she said as she leaned against his arm, sighing impatiently.  
  
She wrinkled her nose slightly as she stopped herself from sneezing and looked back expectantly at Draco, all the while absentmindedly twirling her hair.  
  
Malfoy gave her a mock frown. "Of *course* I'm listening...you allergic to something or getting a cold?" he added.  
  
Midnight gave him a sharp glance and returned to her giddiness as she pulled Draco into a sweet shop, all the while looking like she was a child on a sugar-high.  
  
Draco looked around at the luscious sweets displayed around the shop, and sauntered up to the marzipan delicacies laid out under a glass case. He swung his head around. "Is there something in here you want, girl?"  
  
Midnight giggled as she pranced around the shop, looking at absolutely everything. Finally she shoved a large bagful of bubble gum into Draco's arms, and with a hurried thanks and a goodbye, told him that she would be in the next shop.  
  
Draco stood there, grappling to balance the huge bag of candy, his mouth frozen in protest as she sped out the door.  
  
The day progressed very much in the same way, with Midnight clinging to Draco and having a tiny house elf carrying the already mountain of packages and bags. Midnight's cheeks were rose and she looked healthier and more lively as she "oooooo'd" and "ahhhhhhhhhh'd" at everything around her.  
  
For lunch, the two chose to have two mugs of hot cocoa and a couple of small cakes. Even then, the sugar seemed to set Midnight off even more as once they had finished, she bounced up immediately and began dragging Draco back to the carriage. After helping the struggling house elf with the packages and telling it to stay put, she told Draco that he was now free of her and that she was going to do a little private shopping of her own.  
  
However, once Midnight saw Draco's figure round the corner and out of her sight, she muttered under her breath and followed him! She pulled her hood over her head so that she looked quite daunting- though very dull and quickly began to try and keep within visual distance with Draco's back while struggling against Christmas shoppers pushing and forcing their ways up and about the alley. She continued to follow until she stopped abruptly. She stood there, confused and scared as she stared straight down into the dingy streets of Knockturn Alley.  
  
Midnight pondered why Draco would be down there, and even considered turning back. She knew that it wasn't a pretty neighborhood and was sure that if she went down there, she may be finding more than just Draco. She flushed as she made up her mind. Shakily, she began to descend straight into Knockturn Alley. She had long since lost Draco, but she was determined to find him. Besides, how hard could it be? It was like Diagon wasn't it? She swore that her breathing was causing a raucous as she could also hear her blood pounding in her ears. Cautiously, Midnight slipped into the shadows. Her figure being enveloped in a foul mist.  
  
As Midnight ventured deeper into the damp and dark alleyway, she pulled back her hood, shaking her head and letting her platinum blonde hair free from its confines. As she did so, a murmur erupted from either side of her, as many rather disagreeable people seemed to be suddenly interested in her. Midnight felt the find hairs on her neck prickle as she continued to walk, pretending that she hadn't heard the people talking about her fair hair and clear skin. Midnight's heart seemed to be pounding faster and faster as her pace as well increased as she wound in and out of the alley, grimacing as her nice cloak often got snagged on the rough brickwork of the neighboring shops.  
  
Midnight looked over her shoulder as she slowed down a bit as she reached a dense clump of shops. Hoping that she would be safer here. She was horribly mistaken. Following her were 6 or 7 dark looking witches and wizards, all with strange glints in their eyes. Midnight panicked as she began to slowly back away from their onslaught, her hand groping for her wand. She nearly collapsed when she remembered that it was in her other cloak- all the way back at Malfoy Manor. She whimpered slightly as she continued to back away as groping hands reached out to her. Deep within Knockturn Alley, Draco trotted quickly past many shops devoted to the dark arts, and found his way into Borgin & Burkes, which only sold the best materials. He had just purchased the aging solution he father told him to buy, plus the --- and had stuffed the small-sized parcel inside the pocket of his cloak.  
  
Suddenly, there was a huge commotion outside in the alley- Draco's head swung about as he looked out the shop window just in time to see a familiar figure of a girl with platinum blonde hair being leered at by a group of questionable characters. Draco's eyes widened.  
  
It was Midnight! She had followed him...but why?  
  
Well, Malfoy knew she was in major trouble. Midnight's beautiful, pale hair was a precious item that could be sold for potion-making, voodoo and even material for wands. He'd heard horror stories about young witches being sold for slavery, even body parts...  
  
Midnight's high shrieks were already shaking the windowpane. Draco's mind quickened as he desperately tried to think of a way to create a diversion so he could help her. He looked down and noticed a large array of tiny smoke bombs in Burke's display case and reached down and grabbed two fistfuls, and then hurried out into the alleyway, setting the bombs off and throwing them at the culprits surrounding Midnight.  
  
The powerful blast of the smokescreen caused a blinding swirl of grey wall of thick mist behind them as Draco quickly grabbed Midnight's hand and pulled her with him as he sprinted down the alley road, away from the coughing crowd.  
  
Midnight whimpered as Draco grabbed her hand and sprinted with her down the road. She ran with him, her cloak billowing out from behind her, hindering her running as they rounded a corner, still running. She tried to protest, but all she could thin about was running and getting as far away from those people as she could.  
  
Several yards away, Draco ducked into a side alley and leaned against the rough stonewall, breathlessly waiting to see if anyone followed.  
  
Midnight yanked away her hand as she nearly doubled over, gasping for breath. After some time, she stood straight again, looking at Draco. "T- Thank you..." she said breathlessly as she brushed aside her hair.  
  
Draco's eyes were slits as he turned toward her. "You followed me..."  
  
Midnight rounded on him as well. "No. I was looking for slug repellent." she lied with a hint of sarcasm as she crossed her arms loosely. Her expression was so easy to read now, as she was visibly still scared, even though she tried hiding it.  
  
"You like this place, Little Miss Riddle? You know your way around here, do you?" Draco pursed his lips, his grey eyes glittering with rage. "I saved your sweet neck from abductors or...worse. And I risked some exposure that's sure to get back to my father!!" Draco suddenly noticed fear in Midnight's violet eyes and smiled. She was human after all.... "I had the same thing happen to me once when I was just a small boy... you don't know what those witches could have done to you, Midnight." Draco looked down the alleyway quickly and then back at her.  
  
Midnight felt herself going red as Draco gave her his speech. She fought back the tears that threatened to spill out of her frightened eyes while maintaining her composure.  
  
He never felt so close to her...Draco grinned as he leaned toward her, both arms against the wall on either side of her, so she couldn't move. He moved in closer to kiss her, slowly at first and then- as if worried that she'd fight him off, swept down and planted his mouth on hers into a heated kiss  
  
Midnight tried to escape from the wall as Draco barred her to it. Struggling she suddenly saw Draco lean in closer... Midnight felt her heart almost stop. Then suddenly, Draco planted a deep kiss on her lips that was forceful, yet not so much so.  
  
Draco had never felt a kiss like this...it was meant to be just a fast quick kiss but it lingered...and he closed his eyes...no. His father would kill him for caring about her like this. He pulled away, his eyes blinking in wonder.  
  
Midnight has just let herself be taken by the kiss when Draco pulled away. To her horror, she let out a faint cry of disappointment as she felt his lips leave hers.  
  
Malfoy felt his cheeks go hot. "Uh...uh, I need to get you back to Diagon Alley... I'm done with my shopping here." He reached up and felt the soft bulge in the inner pocket of his robe and nodded to himself. "Let's go, Midnight. I know the way back." he said, putting his arm out like a gentleman for her to take.  
  
Midnight fought the blush that was creeping onto her skin. "I would like that." she said quietly as she lightly took his arm and let him lead her out.  
  
Draco kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye... as they moved out of the dingy Knockturn into Diagon, he wondered what she was thinking... he shrugged it off, instead pointed towards Gringotts Bank. "There it is... want to make a withdrawal? Or have you already spent all your money on me," he chuckled.  
  
Midnight smiled weakly. "I've already taken care of everything..." she said. "I've deposited a few things, and bought everyone's presents." she explained, looking up at Draco with her wide eyes. However now, there was something different in her eyes.  
  
Their eyes locked for a moment and Draco felt himself feeling mesmerized by those sexy violet pupils...he suddenly felt a rush of excitement go through him. "Midnight, um... I --" He was interrupted by a loud shriek coming from one of the larger shops to their left. "DRACO darling! Where were you?? I needed you to bring Miss Riddle down to pick out some furniture and you were nowhere to be seen...!!!"  
  
Draco blushed, shrugging. "I had some items to procure in. the village." he said. "She's here now, mother." he said, pushing her forward.  
  
Midnight looked nervous as she faced Narcissa. "Hello Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
Narcissa nodded politely, her red lips forming a thin line as her dark eyes surveyed Midnight's lovely face. "The house elves have told me you've bought a great many things. Enough to fill the back of the carriage I'm told," she said in a distasteful tone. "If you haven't finished your shopping, we may have to summon another carriage..." Draco looked at his mother and folded his arms, snickering to himself.  
  
Midnight bit her lip under the scrutinizing glare of Narcissa and forced herself to smile. "Umm... no, actually, we're done. Or at least, I am."  
  
"I'm done too..." Draco said, winking at Midnight. He couldn't wait to see her open his gift...  
  
Draco stiffened as he looked over and saw his father strolling toward them, dangling his black cane over his shoulder.  
  
"Well, I guess we should all be going?" Midnight said in a tiny voice as she looked away, diverting her eyes from Narcissa's gaze  
  
Narcissa folded her arms, her fur coat ruffling in the cold wind, glaring at Midnight. "Yes, well...all well and good. I've shopped myself silly to refurbish that guest suite for you, and---"  
  
"Ahh. but you will now relax, Narcissa dear." Lucius said in a smooth voice. "I'm taking you to dinner...Draco, you take Miss Riddle home. Your mother and I will be there soon."  
  
Midnight looked from Narcissa to Lucius as she followed Draco to their awaiting carriage- sighing deeply as she walked away from Narcissa. Mainly Narcissa. She could swear on anything that that woman did not like her at all.  
  
When they had reached the manor again, they both decided that it would be best to finish their potions homework. So with that in mind, Draco suggested that they work in the family's vast library.  
  
"Say, Malfoy, what do you make of these potion ingredients? I'm not sure what potion this is for-" Midnight said, handing her assignment to Draco.  
  
As she did so, Midnight also slipped into the chair direct opposite of Draco as she absent-mindedly stared at the dog-eared pages. "Just like Snape to spring this on us during our holiday." she grumbled as she eyed Draco out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Draco raised his eyes over the book. "What? You think I'm your *homework boy* do you? I think not Little Miss Riddle*!" he smirked  
  
Midnight snorted, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Draco, I was merely asking if you understood the bloody question-" she said slyly with a glint in her eyes. "Besides, since you seem to be oh so great at potions." she smirked again, this time undoing the first couple buttons of her dress shirt, smiling to herself.  
  
He shrugged... "But this is potion making," he said rising from his chair and put his arm casually over the back of her chair. "I'm quite good at potions... yes *very* good, in fact..." he said, giving off a devilish smile as he thought of the potion he'd be starting tonight down in the small hidden room within the basement level of the mansion.  
  
Midnight laughed quietly as she ran a finger along Draco's arm over her chair. "Well, isn't that just lovely then." she said coldly as she removed her finger, now running it down the index of the book "Potions for Beginners".  
  
Draco's eyes took in Midnight's glossy pink lips-- he'd had them today for just a moment in the alley-- but he found himself wanting more.... Malfoy scooted beside her in the chair and moved his arm around her, his fingers lightly grazing her bare collarbone. "I can show you wha--" Draco started but was interrupted by a click as the library doors opened and he looked up to see his father walking in, followed by his mother. Her beady black eyes bore into Draco's guilt-filled ones and she scowled at Midnight.  
  
Midnight shuddered as Draco's smooth touch brushed across her exposed skin as she fought back shivers. She found herself leaning into his embrace as she put his arms around her and whispered.  
  
However, this was all suddenly shattered when the library door slid open abruptly, and the figures of Lucius and Narcissa stood in the doorway. Narcissa wearing a very nasty look indeed.  
  
Draco shot out of the chair and stood before his parents, his cheeks reddening. Lucius' gray eyes darted back and forth between the girl and his son with a small smirk. Narcissa put her well-manicured hands on her hips and glowered at Draco. "This does NOT look like studying, Draco. What were you doing?" she demanded with a scolding expression. Lucius held up a placating hand. "Are you finished with your homework assignment?" he asked. Draco hesitated. "No, father." Lucius looked over at Midnight and studied her flushed face knowingly. "Then I suggest you go to your current room and finish it. I'd rather you two not be sitting in the library at this hour..." Narcissa's hard stare softened and she played up the gracious hostess she was. "Yes, of course.... I'll have some tea and a light snack brought to your room, Miss Riddle."  
  
Midnight stood up abruptly as well, nodding thankfully. "Thank you--" she said, picking up her books and her assignment.  
  
"We are quite pleased to have you as our guest, my dear..." she responded with a cold smile.  
  
"Errrr... goodnight, Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy." she nodded curtly before standing up straight again, ready to leave as soon as Draco was  
  
As he watched his parents leave into the corridor, Draco forced his eyes over at Midnight and gave off a soft laugh. "I'd much rather study with you, Midnight..."  
  
Midnight scoffed as she sighed with relief, placing a hand on her hip. "We can. In the mean time, let's head to your room." she said, taking his arm in hers as she pressed her body close to his, ambling down the corridor.  
  
Draco eyes crinkled mischievously as she led him down the corridor. "So its still my room to you, is it?" he snorted. "Thought you'd claim it yours by now..."  
  
Midnight almost tripped as she rounded a corner. "No. It's still yours. Unless- you *want* me to claim it as my own..." she drawled as she smiled wickedly at him, placing a hand on his arm. "Now- Cavedwelling." she murmured as the doors swung open.  
  
Draco looked longingly at the big warm fluffy pillows and felt an involuntary shiver go through him as he tried to imagine her sleeping in his bed last night. Draco looked up at her as she moved to the washroom to change her clothes. "Sure... I-uhm... will just wait... here."  
  
Moments later Midnight once again emerged with Midnight wearing a loose fitting halter -top over her silk pajama bottoms. She now also had her hair up in an extremely messy bun, which was already coming undone. "Now, shall we get it on then?" she said, picking up a quill from the floor.  
  
Midnight slipped onto the bed in front of Draco and sighed deeply, laying on it, her head placed on Draco's inner thighs. A small trace of a grin playing on her features as she lay there, her silvery hair fanned out against his dark slacks. Yawning, she reached over her head, her fingers playing over his chest as she grinned, looking back up at him.  
  
Malfoy's pale eyebrows lifted at her touch. She was a devious one, this girl. He still recalled well her little dance in front of him yesterday morning back at the dorm... she excited him then, as she did now... but he didn't want her to think she'd won... he fought to control it, but it was fast becoming a losing battle for him.... his gray eyes swept down to how her sexy halter clung to her bust line... and her soft, pale skin.... he let out a small moan, and then placed both of his hands around her waist and pulled her closer for a kiss.  
  
Midnight giggled softly as she leaned into him, letting her lips gaze over Draco's, barely touching.  
  
Forgetting his goal, Draco found himself closing in on her, eyes half- lidded as her pretty lips teased him and suspended him for a moment before he realized what was happening and, giving her a wicked smile, aggressively pulled her into a long passionate kiss, his tongue grazing her lips.  
  
Midnight yelped slightly as she was pulled into Draco's embrace, thought it was soon smothered by his kiss. The kiss was forceful yet very passionate. She groaned softly as she felt her eyes close as she lightly prodded his lips with her tongue.  
  
"Midnight..." he murmured. How could this girl go from being someone he despised to a lover in less than a week? His hand slid up her back as he dipped his head down for another deep kiss.... his mouth parted to allow her tongue in as his darted back against it like a sword.  
  
Midnight just moaned as she arched her back. Draco's hand was sending tiny sensations throughout her whole body making her breath catch in her throat. She kissed Draco again, this time their tongues doing a passionate dance while sparring against each other.  
  
His mouth slowly moved to her neck as he nuzzled it and lowered her against the folds of the blanket lying beneath them on the bed.  
  
Midnight groaned softly as she was gently laid back on the bed, her back arched against the sensations Draco was sending throughout her body as his lips slowly worked down her neck, planting fiery kisses all the way down.  
  
Draco reached out touching her blonde hair, lacing it lazily through his fingers when there was a tap on the door. Startled, he looked up. He almost swore out loud but then remembered he wasn't supposed to be there and nodded at Midnight, letting her know she should answer it.  
  
Midnight had to suppress the look that was obvious on her flushed face as she propped herself up on one elbow. She placed a slender finger on Draco's warm lips as she called out. "Y-yes?" scolding herself for her trepidation.  
  
"Evening tea and light food for you, from Mistress, Miss."  
  
Draco grinned. Don't let them see me in here... they'll be forced to tell." he whispered.  
  
Midnight flushed rapidly as she scrambled up, pushing Draco off of her as she straightened up. She directed Draco to hide in the closet as she strode to open the door.  
  
A female house elf lifted her eyes to Midnight's great height as she held out a large round tray with a teapot and cup, and a bowl of fruit. She smiled and accepted the tray as the house elf scuttered off. Midnight chuckled slightly as she nudged the door closed with her foot as she placed the fruits on the bed as well. She walked up to the closet and rapped lightly on it, still wearing an amused expression on her face.  
  
Draco popped his head out of the wardrobe with a cool expression, as his hand went up to smooth his blonde hair away from his forehead. He glanced down at the tray and picked up a strawberry and threw it up in the air and down into his open mouth, catching it neatly with his teeth. "Now-- where were we..." He said, pulling her towards him by her shoulders.  
  
Midnight grinned as she looked into his eyes; a devious grin on her lips slowly began to lick the strawberry still protruding from Draco's mouth.  
  
Draco marveled at the way she erotically sucked the berry in his mouth and his eyes surveyed her body language quickly, surmising what she wanted. And he knew what he wanted.... but as he moved in, his hand automatically moving from her waist toward the edge of her halter, he suddenly wondered how hard it would really be to overpower Midnight for his test..... His lips explored hers, harder now.... it was as if he was trying it out for size....  
  
Midnight felt her lips once again being captured by Draco's as he now pulled her into an even harder kiss. However, suddenly, she pulled away altogether with a sly twinkle in her eyes.  
  
He was exploring his options and she seemed to sense it...he wondered if she was clairvoyant or something, Draco thought with a worried look. He gave her a playful pout for a second, blushing. "What was that about?" he asked, trying to act nonchalant.  
  
Picking up a cherry, she winked as she popped it into her mouth, leaving the stem out as she began to slowly suck on it. She continued as she turned her back on him, twirling her hair as she went to pick up her books from the bed.  
  
"Nothing. I like cherries better than strawberries." she grinned as she suddenly pulled him into another kiss, though not as bruising and much shorter.  
  
"You like cherr---" Malfoy started, with a laugh that was stifled by the pressure of her kissing him again and felt himself pull away with reluctance when it was over.  
  
The night wore on much like it had started, with Draco and Midnight both teasing each other as they casually snacked on the cherries and strawberries. Their potions assignments lay forgotten on the floor since the two sat on the bed. Eventually, Midnight reluctantly said a goodnight to Draco, explaining that she was tired and had wanted to sleep. After giving him one last light kiss, she slipped under the covers and quickly fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Malfoy suddenly felt nauseous, his stomach queasy. He leaned against the bedpost as he quietly said good night to Midnight. He backed into the doorway and stumbled into the corridor. Grimacing from the cramps that suddenly took over, Draco grabbed his abdomen and hurried to his mother's room -- she always had the proper remedies.... and he felt *terrible*...  
  
Narcissa looked up when she heard the heavy knock on her bedroom door. She and Lucius had their separate rooms...she had chosen this room years ago, and it suited her tastes...muted browns and deep reds. In the last ten years, she very rarely slept in the oversized master bedroom with Lucius -- he had changed, and so had she...  
  
"Who is it? I'm busy...." she called out sternly.  
  
The door flew open...Draco was standing there, doubled over...his face looking off-colour and paler than usual. "Mother.... I feel very ill...." He looked up, a stray strand of blonde hair hanging against his cheek.  
  
Draco took a weak step forward and slumped weakly, passing out on the floor.  
  
Narcissa's black eyes widened and she flew to her son's side. "Nooooo! It wasn't meant for YOU!" she screamed. She quickly reached for her wand and magically lifted his body to the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress, reaching over to cover him with the velvet blanket. Narcissa gazed down angrily at Draco as he turned over and moaned with pain.  
  
"You drank from the goblet I sent to her room... you little---" she hissed, realizing that Draco had gone to Midnight's room after she'd said goodnight to him in the library with Lucius. Her plan to see Midnight ill so she would have to leave obviously backfired. The poison in the juice was just enough to send her to the infirmary.... Narcissa reached for the antidote in her nightstand drawer with a disgusted look.  
  
"Draco...Draco, darling.... swallow this." Draco's eyes fluttered, and turned his head with a long groan. Narcissa placed her well-manicured finger under his chin and lifted it toward her. "Don't fight me...swallow this, love." Draco gulped as the thick, bad-tasting liquid poured down his throat and shut his eyes wearily.  
  
He began to drift into a dreamless sleep...relaxed and warm. Several hours later, he woke, his eyes open into a half-lit room, not sure where he was at first. His mother's perfumed sheets brush against his bare chest and he realized he was lying in her bedroom. There was a low fire crackling in the hearth, and a steady glow from a half-opened door that led to the adjoining sitting room. He heard voices...low at first, and then recognized the sound of his mother's voice, and then Lucius familiar tone. Draco strained to hear what they were saying...  
  
"I'm well aware of the strange kind of games you play, Narcissa darling...I'm not ignorant to your methods...and you blundered on this one. Draco's in there because of your petty jealousy!"  
  
"I won't stand for you're talk to me this way, Lucius..."  
  
"It won't be long now before you'll discover you can't control him the way you think you do. Things are going to change for Draco..."  
  
There was a heavy pause. "What are you talking about? What are you scheming, Lucius!? I won't have you using Draco in your twisted games!!"  
  
Draco could almost see his father's face terrorizing his mother. "This is NOT a game...you know it. Draco must take his place among the rest of us..."  
  
"He's too young..."  
  
"No, he isn't. He's shown amazing talent and clever enough to accomplish whatever task is put before him...and he's DARK, Narcissa. I won't have you tampering with his mind and molding him into some kind of *soft* plaything!!!..."  
  
His father's tone had a bitter edge to it...and even Draco had never heard it before. He scrunched up the pillow and punched it with his fist.  
  
His parent's discussion ended when Lucius left the room, and Draco heard his mother quietly re-enter the room and move to the edge of the bed...she was sobbing softly and slid in beside him, not knowing he was wide awake.  
  
Draco turned over and looked at her with questions in his eyes. "You tried to poison Midnight, didn't you?" he rasped..."Why would you do something like that...?"  
  
Narcissa's hand went to her son's cheek, which she noticed, had regained its normal colour. "I don't like the way she teases and flirts with you...I wanted her to leave. I lost control, and it seems I took the punishment...you drank the goblet on the tray instead..."  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
"She shouldn't be here, this daughter of Voldemort's...she makes me feel uneasy, son." Narcissa said as she leaned over and gently nudged Draco's ear with her lips. "What did your father say to make you invite her-- he's up to something, I know it. Tell me the secret, Draco...."  
  
Draco brushed his mother's kisses away irritably, blushing from the sensations she made. "I can't tell you mother...."he replied, recalling Lucius's strict orders for silence. "I'm sorry...you shouldn't worry or anything.... its not dangerous, okay?"  
  
Narcissa stared at him. "I don't want you becoming too much like your father..." she pouted, and then leaned her slender arm around the back of his head, threading her fingers through his blonde hair. Draco shuttered and sat up.  
  
"I'm feeling better now, mother. I guess I'll go back to my room...."  
  
But as he exited the room, he knew where he was going...and it wasn't to the tower room. He turned toward his father's study and walked in. Lucius was poised behind the desk, fingering his black wand and watching him intensely. "You have something to do...." he slurred.  
  
"The potion will be ready, father. I would rather not have you looking over my shoulder every night..." Draco said, surprising himself with the firmness in his voice. He stepped up to the wall and held out his hand, magically opening the hidden panel to the laboratory in the basement.  
  
For several hours, Draco organized his materials, prepared the small cauldron and mixed the ingredients as they bubbled inside. He added several drops of aging liquid, which a spray of stream to lift to the ceiling. Draco hoped the potion would be just right... he had to make this work. He didn't know why Voldemort would agree to him using it to control his daughter... make her move to his whims. Draco shrugged internally. He started to think of her lips kissing him back willingly, like she did in Diagon Alley and hated to think of forcing her to do anything...but, then he pictured her sexy body, fantasizing what she would look like if he could make her remove her clothes.... and slowly began to love the idea at the same time....  
  
After Draco completed the first stage of the mixture, he trudged back to his cold tower room and collapsed on the bed, exhausted. 


	7. The Ball

Midnight stared at her reflection as a stylist pulled at her hair, all the while wearing a pleased expression in his beady eyes. "Ah- Miss Riddle. You indeed have very precious hair." he commented.  
  
She thought back to the other day. It had started like the rest that greeted her each morning at the Malfoy's. She awoke with a start, to be greeted with the warm sultry scent of her daily rose petal and rose water bath. It had always seemed to be her only real time to sit and think while her body gave in to the satin of the water.  
  
She closed her eyes as she breathed deeply, her mind falling into a bed of roses as her thoughts and feeling paraded about. She remembered her ordeal back in Knockturn Alley. She was still shaken by the idea of it and it bothered her to think upon it. However, she had to wonder, "Why were you there... Draco?" she whispered through her half parted lips. She remembered it well- the flight away from those people... then- the kiss. It was amazing- how it was so tentative yet, true. She blushed as she remembered her cry of protest as his lips left hers. Yet- it was much like the one's they had shared the other night as well. Oh how sweet their time together was... She remembered how his lean chest felt to her feathery touch and she wondered how he would look under all his frippery. How his tall and lean figure looked without any obstructions. She sighed slowly as she opened her eyes again to look up at the marble ceiling.  
  
And on the third day of her stay- she recalled with a smile, Draco and her had gone horseback riding in the lightly falling snow. Both of them laughing, talking and joking amidst the bows of the evergreen forest. Yes, she had thoroughly enjoyed her time with him... Midnight whimpered as an extremely painful jolt sent her careening back into reality.  
  
Midnight fought back the tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes. She had been sitting here for the past hour as this idiot teased and pulled at her hair. Narcissa had arranged for her every whim. Tonight, she was to attend the Christmas Ball that the Malfoy's were hosting.  
  
She groaned, her scalp turning numb from the constant pulling of her hair. This man was supposed to be an elite hair dresser with amazing expertise. Midnight just thought he was incompetent and an imbicile. She smiled inwardly, wondering what Draco was doing at the very same moment.  
  
Draco was standing in front of the full-length mirror, admiring the way his tail coat looked, and adjusted his green cummerbund and bow tie. He felt great and could hardly wait to make his appearance. He wondered what Midnight would be wearing. His mother wasn't telling. Maybe she just didn't know.... or maybe she just didn't care. She'd come in to check on him and scoffed at him for wearing cologne Draco moved away from the mirror.  
  
Earlier that morning- Draco leaned his blonde head against the backrest of the arm chair, listening to his mother ramble on her instructions to the houseelves about the family yule ball they would be having that evening - an annual tradition. All the Malfoy family line would be there, to exchange the usual horror tales, drink, eat, and dance until midnight.  
  
His father had managed to slip away from the breakfast table early, but he was forced to endure his mother's tirade of lists for the second day in a row.  
  
The formal clothes had been delivered at the manor, including a large, mysterious box containing the gown Midnight had purchased during their shopping trip. Draco hardly had time to say good morning...and it didn't change. His mother kept him in tow for the rest of the day until it was time to get ready for the party.  
  
Narcissa insisted he use his father's better, larger bathroom to wash up and dress. Draco stepped into the shiny shower and was soon basking in the warm spray as he soaped his body over. He flicked back his pale blonde hair, his mind drifting back to the afternoon the day before-- walking Midnight around the manor grounds, taking his father's horses out for a ride. The entire experience had re-opened all his senses...she was slowly captivating him....her violet eyes, her lips, the way her body moved....  
  
Draco closed his eyes, leaning against the cold black and white tile...his wet, hard nude body responding to the memory of it....  
  
What seemed like hours later, Midnight stood in front of the lengthy mirror, scrutinizing herself in it's reflection. Muttering indistinctly, she sat back down with a frustrated sigh, reaching for the lip gloss. Beginning to work at her appearance, a slight rap at the door startled her. It turned out to be a house elf carrying her dress and everything that she was to have that night.  
  
As Midnight touched up her make-up, she rose, unbuttoning her shirt slowly as she stared at the dress that lay neatly in the bed. It's folds of cloth catching the light and sending it back in beads to crystal. She somehow just knew that it would be a long night.  
  
As Draco strolled toward the ballroom, he was intercepted by his father, who was now clad in a custom tailored black dress robe, wearing a double- breasted tuxedo with a dark green silk shirt underneath. Lucius stepped up to Draco with a crooked smile. "I see you've dressed. Have you forgotten to check on the potion, Draco?"  
  
"I did that earlier this morning."  
  
"We'll both look at it tonight, shall we?" Lucius said eying Draco dully. "And don't make a fool of yourself tonight, son... you don't want to get yourself sucked into female entanglements. You have a mission. Don't forget it."  
  
Midnight adjusted her gloves as she opened the door with a quiet click. Peering around it she noticed Lucius and Draco conversing quietly. Both, she had to admit, handsomely dressed. She grinned and stepped out of her room. Her strappy heels clicking on the cool marble floor as she walked confidently down the hall towards the two.  
  
Midnight blushed as she reached the two, brushing aside a loch of hair. "Hello Mr. Malfoy. Draco." she nodded politely. "Shall we be going?" she said, looking towards the ballroom.  
  
Lucius put his arm out for Midnight to take it, glancing back at Draco with a look that said "Take a number."  
  
Midnight smiled graciously, taking Lucius' arm. "Why thank you Mr. Malfoy." she giggled as she breathed in his deep cologne, both of them disappearing around the corner.  
  
Draco's lips did a downward curve as he followed them into the ornate ballroom. He looked around at the holiday decor his mother ordered and the beautiful gleaming floor. He rarely visited this room and it was a treat every time. Suddenly there was a clattering at the door as four girls Draco's age came forth, three his cousins... one a guest -- none other than Blaise Zambini from Hogwarts. "DRACOOO!" Odessa, Kiza and Carlina came bounding up to hug Draco's neck.  
  
Midnight attention snapped away from the beautiful room as high pitched voices rang through the room. She chuckled as three pretty girls suddenly surrounded Draco. However, her eyes also narrowed though, when she saw Blaise. Looking stunning in a very slinky dress that looked like it had had a run in with a lawnmower.  
  
Blaise sniffed daintily as Draco was being pounced by his cousins. She crossed her arms over her ample chest as she looked around the room, her raven hair loose. She stopped dead. Was that Midnight-Primrose Riddle?! She waltzed towards Midnight, her expression furious. "What in blazes are you doing here." she snapped, her fingers wrapping like a vice around Midnight's jeweled wrist.  
  
Midnight's eyes widened from the pain of her wrist. "Blaise... Blaise, let me go now." she hissed, looking around to see if anyone was watching.  
  
Draco yanked himself from Carlina's embrace and hurried after Blaise. "Wait just a minute, Zambini..." he glared, "You're in my house, and Midnight is a our guest for the yule break."  
  
Midnight looked ready to die, when Draco came after Blaise. After his lecture she mouthed a "thank you" and glanced towards her wrist.  
  
Draco pointed a finger at Blaise's well-made-up face. "Leave her alone!" He started to pull her back but noticed his mother staring at him... and his father standing a short distance away, his arms crossed. He didn't want to cause trouble.  
  
Blaise looked absolutely disgusted. She put on her best pout, releasing Midnight like she was something disgusting. "But Dracey!!" she moaned aloud.  
  
Kiza's hand suddenly slipped in Draco's as she tried to pull him out on the dance floor. "Oh stop being so Gryffy, Draco... and come out and dance to some music with us!"  
  
Draco gave Blaise a hateful glare. She had caused enough trouble for him at Hogwarts... she'd told everyone that she and Draco had shagged all night on the common room sofa one night last fall...  
  
Blaise pouted again, but this time she didn't say anything. Storming off, she quickly disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Midnight sighed in relief as she backed away slowly, visibly shaking in rage and nerves. Looking around, she found a secluded corner where she took up watching Draco carefully.  
  
Malfoy shook his finger at Kiza "You invited Blaise! What were you thinking??" Carlina grinned at Draco. "Well, we didn't know you had your eye on Voldemort's daughter, Draco...." Draco rolled his eyes at the ceiling. He saw Midnight standing in a corner by herself and winced.  
  
Midnight stepped forward, after she had hung up her handbag and her scarf. She smiled at the sea of people around her, and walked slowly up to Draco, hesitant to speak. She smiled at the three girls still around him and smiled again. "Hello." was all she could think of and silently she scolded herself for it.  
  
Odessa flung back her sandy blonde hair and gave Midnight the once-over. "So you're the infamous Midnight Riddle..."  
  
Midnight flushed visibly. "Errrhm.... yes. Midnight-Primrose Riddle..." she said nervously, though she struggled to maintain her cool.  
  
Carlina, with her tight curly black hair grinned at her cousins. "A tramp wearing her sexy red dress..." she giggled. "Wonder what the great Dark Wizards would say to *that*!"  
  
Draco tugged on Carlina's arm. They used to play together as children and he didn't like her catty approach toward Midnight. "Stop it. Right now..." he said darkly.  
  
"Excuse me- what was that?" Midnight said, cold fury in every syllable. Her eyes flashed, her body tensed as she watched Carlina, her glossy black hair reflecting the pale light that was being shone.  
  
Midnight still was giving Carlina a death glare as Draco tugged on her, not looking too happy. She sucked her breath in. 'I am Lord Voldemort's daughter... I will not be treated like this...' her mind hissed.  
  
Suddenly an elderly couple approached their circle. "Aunt Lusu, Uncle Baines... hello." Draco said, trying to act as if nothing had happened. His aunt looked like she wanted introductions, when the music started and Draco heaved a sigh of relief. "Um... why don't we dance?" he said, offering his arm to Midnight. "Please..."  
  
Midnight still glared at Draco, eyeing him suspiciously. Giving in, she shrugged and accepted his arm coldly as the two walked onto the dance floor. "How nice..." she hissed into his ear.  
  
"I didn't invite Blaise, she got herself invited-" he hissed... "And I can't help it if my cousins don't know you."  
  
"Don't know me... they didn't even give me a chance..." she said, her voice laced with hurt as they both revolved slowly on the spot.  
  
"Blaise complicated things, that's all... she'd heard you were coming here... she's a bit of a troublemaker..." The music swelled into a slow waltz and Draco found himself holding Midnight up against him, their bodies molded as his hands encircled her waist and moved with the rhythm of the music...  
  
Midnight loosened up as she rested her head on Draco's shoulder as a slow murmur began to rise as they danced in each other's arms.  
  
She didn't care.  
  
"Blaise... Blaise has always been that way Draco. I know that at least." she said with a smile, melting into his arms.  
  
Blaise watched the pair dance, her eyes like slits of silver fire. It was that Riddle girl who had brainwashed her Dracey. Draco would be hers tonight- no matter what. She slammed her fist on the table, standing up abruptly. She knew exactly what to do...  
  
She waltzed over to Draco's three cousins and began whispering fervently with them, a wicked grin plastered on her features. "You say he still remembers?" she said, her mouth twisted into a snarl. Carlina nodded without much interest. "Very well..."  
  
Midnight saw Blaise conversing darkly to the three girls that were all over Draco and grimaced. "Look- Blaise seems to be busying herself with something..." she said weakly, still remembering how mad Blaise had looked earlier on.  
  
Draco shifted his hands on Midnight's waist and looked back at his father standing on the sidelines next to several of his wizard uncles, drinking from his goblet, frowning at him. "Let's not talk about Zambini... I wish she had never come...." He looked into her eyes and swallowed, hoping she wouldn't see how nervous he was in this situation. "Whatever she tells you... don't believe her. Zambini is a sharp little liar." he murmured.  
  
Midnight chuckled softly, resting her head again on his shoulder. "I know Draco... I know." she murmured as she let the music guide them.  
  
He put one hand out and lightly grazed her neck, wishing they were alone like last night... so he could kiss her.  
  
Midnight murmured softly in approval as her hair was gently tucked away. "Draco- the song's ending..." she said with a soft smile, pulling away slightly.  
  
"I didn't notice... I-I guess it did," he said quietly... then lifted his head and turned to look at his cousin's reactions, with Blaise standing by, a smirk on her face. They didn't look happy. He didn't care. A faster tune was beginning to play, but Draco took Midnight's hand and pulled her toward the opposite side of the room where other members of his father's family were lounging, eating hor'derves. "Let me introduce you to some decent relatives tonight, okay?"  
  
Midnight nodded as she followed Draco to some relatives all talking happily. "I'm gonna trust you on this." she giggled quietly as she smoothed out her dress.  
  
A very stout woman stood up as they approached. "Young Draco dear...you've grown! I didn't approve of your mother putting you in Hogwarts but it seems to have been good for you-- Durmstrang's loss, of course. Who is this vision? It couldn't be the infamous Miss Riddle??"  
  
Midnight stifled a laugh as she curtsied fluently, smiling. "Midnight- Primrose Riddle." she said calmly.  
  
"Aunt Swanna... she gave the Gryffindor's a surprise when she arrived at Hogwarts... and she can fly a broom as well as the quiddich team.." Draco told her, smiling. *among other things*... he thought, still imagining the kisses she gave him last evening.  
  
Midnight blushed slightly at Draco's compliments and cleared her throat quietly. "But I still haven't beat Draco in a race yet." she added with a smile in Draco's direction.  
  
His Uncle Dalmas waved her away with a raspy chuckle. "If the lad's smart, he won't challenge you. Agility and speed isn't exactly prominent in the Malfoy genepool.." Draco gave the old man a startled look when his aunt poked her husband in the arm. "Stop it, Delmas!" she snapped. "Speak for yourself... I saw Draco fly in a game last year- he's quick compared to *some*!"  
  
Draco laughed. "Thanks...well, I'm going to dance with my lady now..." he said, hurrying away, pulling on Midnight's hand. "Malfoy genepool..." he muttered under his breath.  
  
Midnight laughed at Draco's comment under his breath as they again walked towards the dance floor. "So Malfoy- can you tango?" she said with a grin as a heavy tango beat was struck up.  
  
'Oh baby...*yeah* I can tango' he thought to himself... if only she knew how good he was at it...his mother made him take lessons from an expert. But instead of revealing this, he said "Tango? Uh-- sure, Midnight." with an innocent face.  
  
"Good." she said. Obviously she didn't believe him. "Hit me with what you got." she hissed gently in his ear as she took up her starting position at the wavering of the soulful strings and guitars.  
  
Draco moved her slowly around the room, interchanging their positions around in unpredictable circles... his footing percise- careful not to step on her toes. Midnight's body moved rhythmically to the beat as they swung each other, her hips swaying sexily back and forth, and then he dipped her to a credendo of notes, slower and slower, her head nearly touching the glossy floor beneath them. He felt the persperation going down his neck and the desire started building in him for that soulful second...and he wanted her. All of her. The dance ended and he slowly pulled her toward him, vertical again... and looked around at the staring bystanders... including his mother, who could have snorted fire and sliced him to pieces from the daggers in her eyes.  
  
Midnight felt her breath catch in her throat she she gazed up at Draco, only his arms stopping her from hitting the ground. She looked into his grey eyes, remember the kisses they had exchanged the other night. She held back the flood of emotions that threatened to engulf her. Midnight sighed as Draco pulled her up again with a smile. "Not bad Draco..." she said, slightly slurred as she brushed aside her hands that had come out of her coif.  
  
However, suddenly Midnight was roughly thrown backwards, stumbling but still standing. "DRACEY!!! What was *that*?!" Blaise whined as she latched into Draco's arm.  
  
"You still here Zambini?" Draco snorted, his arm reaching out to help steady Midnight and keep her from falling.  
  
Midnight glared heavily as she grabbed onto Draco's hand, steadying herself.  
  
"Dracey!! Come on! I want to dance with you now! Get away from this wench." and with that she pulled Draco onto the dancefloor as a very slow song was played.  
  
Draco felt his stomach turn at the thought of having to play out this scenerio in order to keep his parents pacified.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Blaise was all over Draco. She kissed him very harshly as she pressed herself against him, all the while making sure Midnight was watching.  
  
"Blaise... you are getting on my nerves..." Draco growled, as he managed to catch his breath between her wet kisses. He pushed her away slightly as they continued to dance to the music. "Just so you know... your tongue is forked, girl... you and I never shagged that night on the couch in front of the fire... you don't kiss any better now than you did back then." he sneered.  
  
Blaise just chuckled darkly. "Does Riddle over there know about our escapade?" she said inncoently. "I wonder how she would take it- to know we shagged that night." she finished before she began to lick at his ear- shooting Midnight a contemptuos look.  
  
"*Shut it Zambini!* You're DELUSIONAL..." Draco hissed. "I've never asked a Slytherin to leave my house- I'd hate to start now, but I will unless you keep your naughty lies to yourself... Midnight has no family. She's here to enjoy herself...!"  
  
"Oh... tell that to Midnight, Draco... tell that to her..." she hissed before she stopped dancing and walked towards Midnight, ill nature etched on her every feature.  
  
Midnight had seen everything. Seen how Blaise kissed Draco, seen how she licked at him. She felt like she was going to be sick.  
  
Draco eyes quickly darted toward his father and their gaze locked for a moment-- he knew he needed to get this mess straightened out in a private area... "Wait. Let's go into the alcove..." he said, grabbing Midnight's hand desperately.  
  
As Blaise started towards her- thoughts raced through her mind. Should she just storm away? Whip out her wand and curse her? Scream and cry? No... No. She would stand her ground and let Blaise have her fun... she knew Draco... she did... And as Draco pulled her out- she saw Blaise follow them stealthily. Midnight felt her stomach slip several notches as Blaise continued to follow not far behind. Her expression like an enraged bird of prey.  
  
Draco looked over his shoulder at Blaise's approach and cringed. His eyes darted to the door as he saw his three cousins standing there, looking afraid to approach closer. Like true Malfoys, they could see a disaster when it loomed their way....  
  
He stepped into the tiled alcove, and walked around the fountain to the window and sat on the ledge facing Midnight, hoping she wouldn't believe what she heard. Blaise was quite the storyteller...she'd captivated the entire Slytherin House and managed to change his reputation as a ladies man in one day.  
  
"You shagged BLAISE?!" she said, her voice a mix of roughly concealed dispair as well as unfiltered anger. Her hair was now coming out if it's up-do as she shook her head gruffly. "I can't believe this! You SLEPT WITH BLAISE!!" she screeched again, stamping her foot with a loud click.  
  
"No--wait, I-uh..." Draco was about to admit he'd never shagged ANYONE... but he was nervous about revealing his virginity to her. He shut his eyes and shook his head. "Not with Blaise..." he said instead. "She's a bloody LIAR!" he hissed.  
  
"Oh yeah, mmhmm..." she snapped angrily, her voice slicing through the air. "It didn't LOOK like a lie Draco!"  
  
"I TOLD you not to believe everything she tells you, Midnight...!" Draco chided. "What the hell does a lie LOOK like anyway hmm?"  
  
"It looks like an attractive woman slobbering over you!" she screamed, her hair had now come all the way down as it hung loosely around her back.  
  
Draco reached out to touch the tentrils of white blonde as it came undone and he shook his head vigorously. "No-no-no... comon Midnight! I thought you were brighter than that-- you looked like you didn't believe her earlier... why are you doing this? Don't you TRUST me??!!"  
  
"Don't touch me you bastard!" she hissed, snapping at Draco's fingers. "I *did* Draco, I did. But you know what?! You took that trust and stepped on it you fucking elitist!"  
  
Draco's eyebrows raised at her attack... he hated that. He glared at her, his gray pupils stormy as he backed away and turned around on his heel. He paused as his hands gripped the door handle and pulled it down, yanking the door open. His cousins and Blaise were leaning forward in a listening postion. Draco looked at Midnight over his shoulder, his eyes slits. "Your loss, Midnight." he growled and strode down the hall and disappeared around the corner.  
  
Midnight glared sharply at the four staring at her with open mouths. "Fuck off!" she hissed as she too stormed out, but this time, straight to her room.  
  
Draco went into his father's study and kicked the wall that held the hidden panel. He didn't count on this happening... Midnight was acting like she did at Hogwarts... moody and mean. He opened the panel and down into the basement and stared down into the cauldron. The red color had darkened, showing the potion was maturing properly. He sat down on the stool, his jaw tight with rage. How could she not believe him after all they'd done together. His eyes were wet and he brushed the forbidden tears away... at that moment he looked up to see Lucius watching him. Draco looked away with humiliation.  
  
"Whatever is the matter with you Draco. I specifically TOLD you to not allow this girl to affect you... love will only interfere...." his pale eyes glittered dangerously at Draco. "You haven't gone so far as to fall in love with this creature, have you??" he slurred.  
  
Midnight flung open the doors to Draco's room as she sprinted towards the bed, tears flying off her face and glittering in the moonlight. She flung herself on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably into the pillows as she punched the bed. "How could you..." she hissed between breaths.  
  
'You thought he would... love you? Love Midnight-Primrose Riddle?' her mind laughed at her. Midnight wailed again as she cried herself to sleep, her hair ruined and her dress still on, bathed in moonlight with a little voice in her ear- resonating. "Midnightttt darling girllll...." the dark wizard's low hiss premeated her slumbering mind, "My eye is on your welfarrrre....*don'ttt* let them controlllll youuu." 


	8. Down Time

Midnight sighed as she felt herself glide effortlessly across the smooth surface of the frozen pond. With the snow falling ever so slightly around her, dotting everything with a modest cover of soft white. She was still angry with Draco, the argument that they both had, still fresh in her mind. She grumbled as she slowly stopped, adjusting her gloves, shivering slightly.  
  
As she started up again, picking up speed as her talent for figure skating kicked in. Interchanging between backwards and forwards, she felt truly free and relaxed. Jump after jump and spin after spin. Each reminding her of when she was at Durmstrang with Viktor.  
  
She really did miss Krum. she smiled to herself as she remembered how she first met him. It had been a stroke of luck. Midnight remembered herself wandering aimlessly around the grounds one summer, just mulling over some thoughts when a voice called out to her in Bulgarian. Startled, she turned around to see Viktor Krum flying overhead on his broom. She had originally just smiled and waved before returning to her thoughts when a perfectly polished Firebolt broomstick landed at her feet. She had been startled and looked up, shielding her eyes against the morning sun. There was Viktor again, motioning for Midi to go for a fly around the grounds.  
  
It was then that Krum and her became inseparable friends. With each passing year, Midnight found herself being drawn to him. Midnight grimaced suddenly. She had left Durmstrang and Krum behind that one year. when she left for Hogwarts. She still hated that day. She had been so emotional as she lost sight of the school.  
  
And now, she attended Hogwarts. She had to admit; it wasn't as bad as she had thought. She had found out that she actually had family! She had two cousins, Medea and Pricilla LeFay. Both very nice and very caring. Then there was Draco.  
  
Midnight snapped out of her dream like state when her skate snagged on the ice and she did a flip forwards, sending her sprawling. She whimpered as she got up, deciding that she would just shake off the thoughts and continue to just skate and enjoy herself.  
  
The breakfast Draco endured in the morning was just as torturous as the night before. Midnight sat across from him daintily eating from her plate, her violet eyes looking around at everyone but him, hardly speaking to anyone at the table. Draco's mouth formed a straight line, and he too, fell silent... telling himself he wouldn't stoop to any form of reconciliation, as his mind went over the names she called him last night...all over Blaise's game of lies. He didn't care, he told himself and jabbed his fork into his eggs angrily.  
  
After Midnight excused herself from the table, Narcissa's red lips lifted in a subtle smile. It was obvious the two 'lovebirds' had a spat-- she couldn't have been more delighted. Lucius seemed unusually preoccupied with the Daily Prophet, but suddenly looked up briefly from the paper to look at Midnight as she passed, then gave Draco an intense look he knew only too well. "Draco, you have my permission to use my study for further research in that school essay you were working on. It does well to see you attending to your studies, like you should. We must excel at Hogwarts..."  
  
Narcissa's eyes narrowed suspiciously with the unusual talk of Draco having schoolwork on a holiday. "Since it's Christmas Eve, I would like to spend a whole day with my son. I could use your help supervising the decorations for tonight, as we'll be doing our traditional unwrapping of gifts" Narcissa gushed, as she reached over and gently touched her son's arm.  
  
Lucius rose from his chair, his stately height towering over them at the head of the table. "I think not." he said in a commanding tone. "Draco has things to do today, Narcissa. As do I." Lucius snapped his fingers and a half-bowing house elf swiftly came in and handed up his traveling cloak. Lucius took it, turning his head toward Draco with a wary look, then at Narcissa. "You will leave him alone or answer to me when I return. I have business in Hogsmeade today."  
  
Draco ignored his mother's melodramatic grumbling as he hurriedly finished his meal and went to his father's study. He leaned against the back of his father's sleek black leather chair and propped his legs up on the desk with an easy grin. He slid the book his father had reserved for his Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment and started to read the boring chapter on grindylows - this stuff was written for brainy mudbloods like Granger, he thought with a grimace.  
  
He found himself turning the pages to another section in the book on deviant wand-making and smiled, thinking he would love to use some of this on Potter.... Draco's mind reminisced back to the first duel he'd had with Potter in front of the entire school and he smiled wickedly for a moment, wishing he could go back and redo it over again. He grabbed his wand lying on the desk, and swished it in a semi-circle with a malicious grin as he pointed it toward the wall of shelves lined with his father's precious books....  
  
"Incendio!!" he cried gleefully, and suddenly the books burst into a blue firestorm. He laughed as they diminished to ashes one by one, imagining Harry Potter in flames. Then, with a twist of his wrist, he called out "Deletrius Incantatem!!".... and the books were once again restored as before.  
  
Malfoy's brows knitted as he held his wand, caressing the smooth wood with his fingers and thought of what he might do to Midnight.... and instead looked down at the book lying on the desk. Opened to the first page, he noticed a short handwritten dedication inscribed on the inside front cover...  
  
'For my friend Lucius Malfoy...  
  
You will find this text useful, no doubt.  
  
Snape  
  
Draco's grey eyes widened as he quickly turned to the index to find what he was looking for.... there it was:  
  
~*~  
  
Imperio Canus (Seductio Icarias) ~  
  
This old and rare potion was so-named from its controlling effects on human beings in a seductive setting. Carefully placed in a food or liquid, it causes the victim to be completely under the command of the one who administers it, who can make them do anything they wish. The life span of this potion ranges in the two to four hour mode, depending on the strength.  
  
Said to be first created by Larmisi Canus, the famed dark potion master. For centuries the formula was known and used when deemed necessary by wizards around the world. The Ministry of Magic later deemed it an illegal substance, and usage would be subject to severe punishment. The original, which was said to contain a delicate blend of scarab beetle and daisy root, disappeared sometime in the last 50 years, and has not turned up to date.  
  
~*~  
  
Malfoy slowly closed the book, thinking of Midnight.... something stirred in him excitedly as he imagined all the things he would do to her tonight. He gritted his teeth, still angry from the confrontation they'd had last night during the party. He smiled as he looked out the window at the winter landscape outside. He could see Midnight off in the distance as she glided across the icy pond, her long sexy legs in skates, balanced and graceful. Draco knew he couldn't do that... never could stabilize his feet on the ice. He looked away, pushing away his wish that he could be with her out there...  
  
His eyes wandered toward the hidden panel in his father's study wall and he knew it was time to do one last check on the potion. Stepping inside, and closing the panel behind him, Draco sauntered to the bottom of the stairs. There was the iron cauldron, its bubbling contents its inky colour telling Draco it had reached its full potency. Draco would slip the substance into Midnight's tea this evening.  
  
Malfoy dropped a small narrow ladle into the kettle and, being the potion expert he was, extracted a small amount into a handheld glass vial. He almost settled for half-full, but then his mind conjured up a nice image of Midnight's luscious curves and found himself filling the vial to the top. Draco snickered to himself. The idea of controlling her like a puppet on a string.... Mmmmm.. it sounded so good.  
  
He went back up to his father's study, sealing the panel to the hidden room. Glancing out the window again, he noted Midnight was no longer skating at the pond.... she most likely returned to the Manor by now. Draco cringed. He knew he'd have to make an effort to 'make up' with her, so that he could be in the room to make certain she drank the tea fringed with the potion. He reached for some parchment on his father's desk and dipped his quill in ink, and composed a note he would have a house elf deliver to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Midnight....  
  
I know you're quite miffed at me, but it would be better if we talked this out. Would you agree to meet alone tonight in your room after dinner?  
  
Draco  
  
~*~*~  
  
Midnight had been fervently writing a thank you not to Viktor when Draco's note reached her. She grimaced as she read it, mumbling hotly as she crumpled it up, nodding to the house elf that she agreed. She returned to her letter with a heavy sigh, shaking her head as she signed it with a flourish. It was a thank you note for the package he had sent her. It had turned out to be a little something that he had picked up while in muggle London. He had purchased a very chic ensemble at Victoria's Secret and it fitted Midnight perfectly. She laughed airily knowing that Krum always liked to see her in pretty pieces. Whistling for her owl, she watched as Lucifer flew off into the darkening sky.  
  
Right before dinner, Lucius ordered everyone to gather by the Christmas tree in the drawing room, where the gifts were distributed one by one, and opened.  
  
Lucius received two bottles of rare wine vintage from Narcissa, a black bazoor fur hat from Draco. Lucius gave Narcissa a tiny gold alarm clock that sat inside a crystal dome, and she opened a long box from Draco that contained a white fur wrap imbedded with tiny sapphires - shuttering with delight, she leaned toward her son and gave him an affectionate, somewhat un-motherly kiss, ignoring her husband's disapproving scowl.  
  
Draco was happy with his presents from his parents. Narcissa insisted he open hers first - a long -length bathrobe made of thick black velvet with tassels on the waistband, and also leather gloves. His father gave him gold cufflinks embossed with the Slytherin crest and his initials, a silver- tipped ebony walking cane (Draco's first) and a deluxe edition of Encylopedia of Dark Magic - Draco knew the only place Lucius could have purchased this rare volume was in Knockturn Alley, and couldn't help wondering if his father had witnessed the incident with Midnight on shopping day....  
  
Draco shook off the thought as he opened Midnight's present... she gave him a lovely new cloak - black, with silver lining and a matching clasp. He beamed over at her...this would match the cane his father gave him! Underneath the tissue was another wrapped gift -- a long tie that had tiny blinking lights! He held it up in front of him and laughed.  
  
Lucius looked over at Midnight, his pale blonde brows lifting with intrigue. He gave her an approving smile. "And now...I believe its your turn, my dear... and he handed her two gift-wrapped boxes. Narcissa's was a moving portrait of the Malfoy family, in an ornate green-jeweled frame. Lucius gave her a small bottle of expensive perfume and a silver mirror and brush set for her hair.  
  
Draco got out of his chair and, with his best nonchalant act, gave Midnight his gift. It was wrapped in a small, narrow box with an emerald bow. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace and a matching anklet chain, with real black diamonds...  
  
Midnight's hand trembled as she lightly grazed over the necklace. It sparkled in the light and the black diamonds simply were divine. "Oh Draco." she murmured softly.  
  
Lucius stared at Draco, a wary look in his grey eyes. He sidled closer to his son in private conference. "Very rare stones, Draco... I think you might have overdone it." he murmured disapprovingly. "Is this girl worth depleting your Gringott's account?"  
  
Draco cringed. Lucius was giving him the evil eye, thinking he'd fallen in love with her. "No father...the gift is nothing-- the stones aren't real...I'm just trying to impress her, okay?" But it was a lie. The stones were real and the thought of her wearing that necklace around her neck and her anklet was turning him on.  
  
Lucius believed him, nodded and gave a short yank on his sleeve. "Remember...you have something to do tonight. I expect nothing but perfection, Draco. The dark master will accept nothing else..."  
  
"Yes, I know, father..." Draco gazed over at Midnight and knew it was time to begin the process of making up with her. They hadn't spoken to each other all day. Narcissa pouted as she watched him get up from his chair and saunter over to where Midnight was sitting  
  
"Truce, Midnight. So...I guess you got my message?" Draco asked quietly, with an effort to be casual. "Would you be willing to have that talk alone with me now?"  
  
Midnight smiled softy towards Draco as she dropped her arms. The silver necklace and anklet now both sparkled and dazzled as they rested on her smooth pale skin. "Of course. Where?" she asked, giving the small house elf beside her all the gifts that she had received and stood up, brushing back a strand of hair from her shoulder, displaying the splendid necklace.  
  
Draco grinned, feeling devious. "We could meet in my...err--*your* room after dinner--it's the most private place I can think of. I'll have the house elves bring a tea tray, and maybe some of those little chocolate cakes, all right? Then we'll talk..."  
  
Midnight nodded slowly. "Chocolate cakes? Make it strawberry shortcake and you've got yourself a deal Draco." She said with a laugh before turning away and making her way back to her room.  
  
Draco smiled to himself. His night of passion was coming into view, now that everything was in place. 


	9. Love Me

After the Christmas Eve dinner, Malfoy excused himself from the table and headed to Midnight's room. As he tapped on the door, he reminded himself that *this* nice cozy room used to be HIS...her guest room was still under renovation and he was still sleeping in the drafty tower..."Midnight?" he rasped. "Its me. Can I come in?"  
  
A small squeal followed by a loud thump could be heard. "H-Hold on!!" she screamed, though she also muttered "Stupid hair...". Midnight soon flung the doors open, looking winded, her hair looking messy and unkept. "Come in." she ushered as she tried to comb through her hair- which still had the comb in it.  
  
Draco stepped into the room tentively... the room was strewn with clothes and she was coming at him, her hair in massive disarray. "Need some help with that?" he laughed. He wanted to say someting smart, but he couldn't... she looked great, even with her hair all messy...  
  
"Ooooo... could you?" she asked, turning her back to Draco could get to her hair. "It seems to be stuck though..." she smiled.  
  
Draco started to reach up, his fingers nimbly attempting to unattach the comb from her tresses... itstarted to look impossible, so he pulled off his sport jacket and reached in the inside pocket for his wand. He pulled it out and pointed it at the tangled crown. "Deimplicare!.." and mounds of platinum hair fell smoothly loose and the comb fell into his hand. "There..." Malfoy said, arrogantly. He casually slung his sport jacket over his shoulder. He only wore a sleeveless black tee shirt inside his casual tan trousers.  
  
Midnight turned around, taking the comb with a yank. "Thank you." she said sharply before idly throwing it on the vanity. "Anyway, you wanted to talk?" she said, adjusting her bathrobe which she was wearing.  
  
"Yeah... I wanted to try and clear up the mess we laid off on each other last night... I just didn't want you to believe any of those lies Blaise was saying about me, Midnight. It was untrue..."  
  
"Hmph... I never said I believed you." Midnight frowned, "As far as I know, you've only SAID you didn't sleep with her." she finished smoothly, sitting on the bed.  
  
"You just have to take my word for it, girl...there isn't any other way around this."  
  
"Well i'm sorry Draco. Yes there is. You've gotta *show* me you're sincere..." she trailed off.  
  
Malfoy folded his arms indignantly. "Oh, I have to, do I? Exactly what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Nothing." she snapped suddenly, brushing aside what seemed like tears. "Just forget I ever said anything." Midnight looked away, giving dry coughs in an attempt to cover-up her crying.  
  
Suddenly there was a rap on the door. "That must be the house elf with the tea and cakes..." Draco said quickly. "shall I?" he said, moving to answer the door.  
  
"Yeah... go ahead..." she said softly.  
  
With a smug smile, Draco opened the door to find a tiny female house elf lifting an enormous tray with a silver tea set and cakes arranged on a lacy paper napkin. "Tea Tray" she announced in a high pitched voice and brought it inside. She looked around curiously at the clothes hanging over the bed and Draco reached down and took the tray himself and placed it on the bedside table. "Dismissed." he snarled down at her, and then turned toward Midnight as she sat at the vanity dresser looking distraught at her reflection.  
  
"Could you pour me some tea please?" she mumbled, smoothing out her hair absentmindedly. Standing up she tried her best to smile. "I'll just pick these clothes up..." she finished, bending down to pick up the pants that lay at her feet.  
  
"You need a house elf to do that for you..." Malfoy said smoothly as he moved toward the tray on the table. After pouring the black english tea into the china cups, he drew his eyes in Midnight's direction, hoping she still had her back to him. "Do you like sugar or cream in your tea, Luv?" he purred, as his fingers fumbled for the tiny potion vial in the jacket.  
  
Midnight just rolled her eyes. "Don't call me *Luv*..and no sugar, but cream please." she murmered as her head dissapeared under the bed.  
  
Draco looked down with a tight smile at her remark. 'Oh, she'll call me *Luv*-- and a whole lot *more*' he thought with a malevolent smile and secretly opened the glass vial with his forefingers and watched the angry red liquid drip down into Midnight's cup. He made sure the cup was full, and he stirred it carefully, as if it were a miniature cauldron, watching the tea and the potion merge as one...  
  
Midnight emerged with a sigh, standing up and smoothing up her robes. "Ok... now, where's my tea?" she asked as she plopped down on a chair beside Draco.  
  
"Here..." he said with a cocky smile. It was hard not to burst out laughing as she took it gingerly from his hands. He reached over and took his own steaming cup.  
  
"Thanks... it's hot..." she grumbled as she blew over the surface, her eyes still on Draco. "Anyway... you remember Viktor Krum don't you?"  
  
Draco frowned. He knew the famed Bulgarian Quidditch star., and he was also aware of the rumours that quickly spread from Durmstrang,about her and Krum being an item there. "Yeah... so? What about him?"  
  
She took a sip of her tea, grimacing ever so slightly. "Hmmm, the tea must be a new kind. It tastes odd, yet tasteful." she added, taking another sip. "He sent me this gorgeous package earlier on this week..." she said with a sly smile. "Of course it's not as beautiful as these..." she lightly fingered her necklace. "But it was... intimate."  
  
Draco's brow lifted. "Intimate huh? Just exactly *how* intimate are we talking about here?"  
  
Midnight grinned. "Just.... intimate enough to be sweet."  
  
"Wha-- a teddy bear for your bed - or some kind of hairclip?"  
  
"Oh nevermind..." she waved him away, downing her tea. "You'll never see it anyway." she laughed. "Now, I need my rest so..... out out out!"  
  
"Whoah...wait a minute...you can't just leave me hanging like that, Midnight..." Draco slurred. "And you barely finished your tea. Just tell me WHAT he got you--" he pressed. He looked down at the cup... it was not quite empty... "I won't leave until you do..."  
  
Midnight narrowed her eyes slightly, following Draco's gaze. "Fine! I'll finish the tea..." she drank the last bit and smiled placidly. "Now, Like I said. It's none of YOUR business Draco."  
  
"Then I guess this is Goodnight!" Malfoy scowled over at her as he turned around toward the door angrily. He should be glad she drank every drop of tea, but instead he was still thinking suspicious thoughts about Krum's gift as he slammed the door behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
As Draco climbed the stone staircase to his tower room, he met Lucius, wating for him in the shadowed alcove.  
  
"Did she consume it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good...then the rest is your hands, Draco. Don't take all night with her... once you've taken her, you will leave without another word. You don't want the potion to expire while your fumbling about your business."  
  
Draco glared up at his father. "Is that what you call it, father? Business?" The words somehow felt empty...he'd been looking forward to touching Midnight's body and he hated to think of it in such cold terms. No wonder his parents slept in separate beds...  
  
"You WILL NOT entertain your emotions with that girl!" Lucius hissed, narrowing his eyes. "It will not do for the Dark Lord to find his newest Deatheater walking into the bedchamber with lovesick eyes..." Lucius stepped closer so he was nose to nose with his son. "Draco, she's a sensual beauty... that's true, so have your fun, but you must not linger, not fall in love with this creature... you must PROMISE me that NOW."  
  
Draco looked into his father's evil stare fearfully. "Yes... I..... promise, father. It'll be over and done with."  
  
But as he watched his father's retreating figure, he knew it would be difficult to keep that promise.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco had taken his leave, Midnight sighed irritably, roughly kicking aside a few clothes that were on the floor. "Make up... my ass..." she hissed hotly as she reached into her bedside drawer. As her fingers came in contact with something smooth and cool, she pulled it out, smiling. It was just so beautiful how the lace and the cloth mixed.  
  
Quickly stripping down, she changed into the sexy pieces Krum had sent her. They fit just right, whoing off her curves and body. As she surveyed herself she felt her legs give way, letting her collapse on the bed. Midnight felt oh so tired... she felt her eyes droop and close as she fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Malfoy left the tower, walking the quiet corridors of the Manor until he reached Midnight's room and knew it wasn't locked...it'd been an hour since he left and she would have succumbed to the effects of the potion by now, and wouldn't have remembered to lock her door tonight...  
  
He stepped inside the half-lit room, his grey eyes searching the room carefully. There was Midnight's form, laying on the bed. He moved closer to the bed, and looked down at her, laying there, half-covered in the blanket, her platinum hair spread about the pillow. Draco pulled back the blanket. Draco's mouth hung open. She was wearing a sexy bra and thong panties!!  
  
"Midnight...wake up." he murmured into her ear. "Look at me."  
  
Midnight stirred slightly as she breathed deeply. Blinking, she slowly opened her eyes, sleepy violet eyes staring up at Draco.  
  
The corner of Malfoy's mouth lifted as he reached over and dragged his finger to her cheek down her neck across her collarbone. "You're mine tonight...you won't remember any of it, so all you have to do is  
  
listen to my voice, and do every thing I ask you to, Luv."  
  
Midnight shivered at Draco's touch and nodded, leaning in to his caress. "Ok..." she said softly.  
  
Draco leaned over and nuzzled her neck...his eyes wandered down to her breasts "Where did you get those little sexy underthings?" he asked curiously.  
  
Midnight moaned softly by Draco's ear, letting her breath glide over his skin. "Viktor Krum sent them to me... it was a Christmas gift..."  
  
"Wha--!" Draco jerked away, his pale brows knitted. His jaw tightened with jealous rage, and he stood a few feet from the side of the bed, arms folded, in a pout. "Okay, fine. " he sneered, "Stand over here and let me take a look -- and I'll tell you if I think Krum has any 'semblence of *taste*..."  
  
Draco felt something electric stir in him as he looked at the way Midnight's body looked in the bare outfit...her narrow hips, long legs posing so shapely out from the thong...and her sexy bustline...he swallowed quickly hoping she didn't see how she was affecting him...  
  
He wanted to kiss her...wanted to so badly, but instead he decided to test the potion's affects...just in case. "Com'ere and kiss me, beautiful." he said in a commanding tone.  
  
Without another word, Midnight swept onto him, claiming his lips with her's as her body came to rest against his as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
Draco kissed Midnight back agressively, his hands reaching around her bare waist and pulling her closer, molding her soft body against his. He cast her a wicked smile. "Do you know how to give massages, Little Miss Riddle?" he teased.  
  
Midnight gasped as she grinned wickedly, sighing internally at how he held her. "Yes..." she said as she licked his neck. "You want a massage?? MmmmMmmmm?"  
  
"Only if you know how to do it right..." he said, pretending to be stern. "You need to remove my shirt...."  
  
However, Midnight's fingers were already lifting it up, and over his head. "Mmmm... you were saying?" she said with a sly grin. She continued to grin as her eyes roamed over his well sculpted chest and his well defined arms. She licked her lips slowly as she stood there, lightly kicking his shirt aside.  
  
Her fingertips on his skin sent an electric wave of pleasure through him. She was amazing and he wanted more... "It's not exactly *fair* if only one of us is bare-chested--" Draco slurred, and he reached behind  
  
Midnight and unhooked her lacy bra. Draco sucked in his breath as he looked down at her breasts. They were so perfectly shaped...so beautiful! It was then, he was grateful for the potion...without it, she would be giving him the slap, and kicking him out the door with those long sexy legs.  
  
Midnight gave a sharp sigh as her bra fell silently to the floor. Following his gaze she smiled. "Thanks..." she slurred as she gave him a hug, feeling their bodies mold together.  
  
Draco snickered softly at her 'thanks' since he knew she had no idea what she was doing... "Lead me to the bed then," he said gleefully. "And do whatever you want to..." And now he wondered how the potion would affect her..  
  
Midnight grinned, shaking her head. "Oh no... *you* do whatever you want to..." she mumbled as she led him to the bed, laying herself down on it.  
  
Draco's face flushed, startled with her unexpected response. He had always hoped to hear her say those exact words and now-- he just stood there for a moment, frozen in time. He looked around the room, cautiously--as if he would see Voldemort himself pop up and grade him, when, suddenly the devious side of him kicked in...  
  
Draco walked over to the bathroom and yanked off the soft drapery ropes holding back the shower curtains. "Okay, Midnight..." he grinned in a sing- song voice as he walked over to the bed. "Lift up your arms like this..." he took her small hands and lightly tied them to the outer bedpost.  
  
Midnight grinned as she did what she was told. "Ok." she complied, feeling the soft rope against her wrists. Looking up at Draco again, she smiling broadly.  
  
Draco smiled back at her, his heart leaping with joy and excitiment, as he removed his trousers, now only clad in his short silky black boxers. He felt his body respond as he climbed into bed next to her and bend over Midnight's sexy form and kissed her hard and long on the lips.  
  
Midnight kissed back, though her body ached to touch Draco back as his body leaned over her's. Still kissing, she tried to get closer. However, the task proved daunting, even though her wrists were lightly bound.  
  
Malfoy kissed her-his tongue lazily entwined with hers... as he drew his hands down toward her breasts, and stroked them, feeling her sweet pink nipples respond to his motion- his own body hardening to the sensations.  
  
Midnight's cry was muffled as she felt Draco's hand lightly stroke her breasts. She felt her body relax and her back arch slightly as her tongue fought with his. Breaking off for breath, she looked into his eyes, gasping slightly. "Draco..." she murmered softly, her eyes holding a sly grin.  
  
Malfoy trailed his lips from the tip of her chin down the feather soft skin of her throat and lower...and lower...until he reached her tiny navel-- then his mouth moved higher toward her breast and hesitated for a moment as his fingers played with the delicate strand of black diamonds around her neck. Draco reached over and untied the ropes, and bent down, kissing her even more passionately than before. He was tired of wearing his deatheater's mask for his father and everybody else--he wanted her, but HIS way...."You still owe me that massage..." he teased, wagging his finger with a playful shake.  
  
Midnight was surprised by the kiss since this one was almost bruising. She grinned, rolling atop of of him. Letting her hands play in feather light circles across his chest. "Turn around..." she mumbled softly as she squeezed behind him, letting her hands glide onto the smooth skin of Draco's shoulders. Slowly, she applied pressure and began to suck at his earlobe.  
  
Malfoy stretched and arched his back, moaning softly as she played with his earlobe. Draco's blonde strands were now clinging to the back of his neck, and he turned around to look at her, longing to kiss her again. "Midnight..."  
  
Midnight lightly placed a finger to his lips, hushing him. She just whispered in his ear. "I'm yours..." "I'm yours..." she repeated again, feeling her body ache and scream for his love and touch.  
  
Malfoy's bravado over the potion suddenly melted to nothingness. He winked at her and laid her down into the soft cushions of the velvety blanket. He looked down into her eyes and kissed her lips lightly this time, brushing his lips along the edges and then moving into a deep kiss. His fingers fluttered down her sides, her hips and then tugged down on the edges of her thong. He parted his lips and smiled. "Aren't we a little overdressed for this occasion?" he chuckled.  
  
Midniht sighed, feeling Draco's hand on her hips. "Maybe..." she whispered, nuzzling into Draco's neck, giving him approval. She in turn reached around and began to slowly work his boxers down.  
  
Draco reached behind Midnight and smoothed his hands down her buttocks- gently squeezing them, as he removed her panties...the low embers in the fireplace cast a yellow glow on her long sexy legs.  
  
Midnight gasped as she too removed his boxers with one swift tug. She playfully threm them across the room and moaned at the sensation of Draco's hands and body against her's. "There. Now we're even..." she murmered in his ear, smoothing back his blonde hair with her hand.  
  
"Even...yes, I guess we are..." Draco mouthed, suddenly wondering if the potion's effects would last in time to finish...he couldn't see the clock. Draco didn't think Midnight would take kindly to finding them naked together in her bed. He closed her eyes as he felt her fingertips slide across his scalp and her hot breath in his ear. He pressed his naked skin against hers...his legs rubbing against hers erotically.  
  
All Midnight could do was gasp as Draco's body became entwined with her's. "Draco..." she moaned as she felt Draco's movements.  
  
Draco looked into her sultry violet eyes and knew his time had come. He gazed between her legs and brushed his fingers across her pubic hair, and stroked her tenderly. Draco had never been this far with anyone before...and he closed his eyes, his desire was overtaking him--he knew his errection must have told her everything...  
  
She knew that he was equally aroused just by looking down. She again licked her lips as she let him guide her.  
  
Draco moved on top of her as she raised her knees and wraped her legs around his waist as he gave himself to her with a gentle thrust. He bgan pumping, slowly at first and agressively. He almost felt like an animal...and he threw back his head and groaned softly as he came inside her.  
  
Midnight suddenly gave a loud whimper as he took her virginity. Fighting back tears, she looked at Draco through her tears, her eyes loving and misted. As Draco began pumping agressively, she gave soft short moans and felt herself climax not long after Draco. Panting softly, she lay there, her chest rising and falling rapidly, beads of sweat on her forehead.  
  
Draco kissed her, and leaned back on the pillow, propped on one elbow looking at her laying there along her long white blonde hair with his fingers. He knew he'd failed his father...he was falling in love with Midnight. For a moment he forgot she was Lord Vordemort's daughter. She did things to him that no one could ever do to him...and he wanted her in his life forever.  
  
Midnight sighed happily, turning to Draco. She blinked slowly and sleepily as she nuzzled into his chest, her platinum blonde hair fanned out around her. She lightly kissed Draco, barely letting her lips touch his. Pulling the covers over both of them, she smiled more naturally than she had ever, in her life. 


	10. Morning After

Draco opened his eyes gradually, and glanced over at her with a sleepy expression. He knew he'd waited too long... the potion had long expired... and he wondered if she remembered anything, wondered if she'd wake up and scream...  
  
Midnight moaned softly as she snuggled against something warm. Suddenly she stopped, pausing slightly. Ever so slowly, she opened her eyes... only to look up into a pair of cool grey eyes.  
  
"Midnight..." he put his finger on her lips. "It might be just a dream... all of this..."  
  
Initially, Midnight's eyes looked confused, but suddenly her arm reached around and wrapped itself around Draco's waist. "The farthest thing from a dream Draco..."  
  
Draco gave her a stunned look. "But--um... how much do you... remember?"  
  
Midnight just smiled widely and lay her head atop Draco's chest, their eyes still locked. "Shhhh..." she hushed, placing a finger over his lips. "All you need to know is that I snapped out of that potion right before... well."  
  
Draco's handsome face paled and he swallowed hard. He blinked, and gently pulled her finger away from his lips. "Ho--How did you know about the... potion.?"  
  
Midnight ignored his question. "So... seducto icarias..." she confirmed. She now sighed and began to trace lazy circles over Draco's exposed skin. "Let's just say it wasn't strong enough to knock me out for too long..."  
  
Draco closed his eyes at her touch. She knew about the potion... but he'd failed the test. He knew his father's reprimand would be severe... and he dreaded it. He opened his eyes and reached over and smiled. "I really wish I didn't have to leave you now, Midnight..." And he leaned over and gave her a long, sensual kiss.  
  
Midnight just deepened the kiss, feeling herself melt at his touch. "Don't go... let's just say first time's a fluke... hmmm?" she added in a sultry whisper.  
  
Draco took her in his arms and brushed his lips against her ear... "I'm in love with you, girl..." He pulled himself on top of her and planted butterfly kisses on her collarbone, then dragged his tongue down to her breasts and teased them.  
  
Midnight groaned softly and bucked lightly against Draco, whimpering as she did so.  
  
Draco closed his eyes at her soft sounds and felt the desire building in him. He ran his fingers along the line of her stomach, and kissed her navel. His smoldering eyes lifted up toward hers, looking for a sign to move on.  
  
Midnight's breaths came in quiet gasps now as she once again let Draco guide her completely. She looked at Draco through half-lidded eyes and arched her back finely. Draco gazed softly into her sultry eyes and felt totally relaxed. He moved his face down to the moist, blonde triangle between her baby soft legs and moaned her name, kissing her rosy bud, playing with it like a favorite toy...  
  
Midnight had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming out Draco's name and waking the whole house. She moaned instead, back arching, her breath now coming in sharp gasps.  
  
Her stifled groan of impatience was quickly replaced by a long moan as Draco's swollen member ran along the length of her body, sending shivers throughout her body. She looked back at Draco, a playful grin on her lips.  
  
Moving down Draco's body, planting molten kisses all the way. Stopping at his straining erection, she lightly kissed the tip.  
  
Draco threw back his head as he felt her pretty lips on his cock..."Oahhhhhmm---Midnight..." he cried softly.  
  
Midnight began to slowly work her tongue all along the length, letting it swirl along the shaft and coming to slow circles at the tip. After several minutes of Midnight's actions, she could tell that he was the edge of a long drop down.  
  
Without a word, Draco wrapped his arms around her and lowered her back onto the pillows.  
  
Midnight let herself be placed again on the bed, her features slightly flushed. Now it was probably early morning and the sun had just risen. It now cast a warm glow on them both, Draco and Midnight's hair both looked of spun-gold.  
  
"Midnight...I want you." he whispered. "Why don't you straddle me.... like you did that last morning at Hogwarts?" he grinned, winking.  
  
Midnight flashed him a grin and ran her fingers through her hair- rolling out from under Draco. She did as she was told and positioned herself a few centimetres above Draco. Slowly, she lowered herself onto him, feeling him slide into her with ease. Midnight continued at an agonising pace until she was fully impaled, her smoldering eyes watching Draco with a devious smile.  
  
Draco gave her buttocks a little squeeze on each cheek tried to make her feel more pleasure as he felt his penetration inside her tightly. He lifted his chin, his eyes closed for a moment and he groaned out her name.  
  
Midnight groaned softly, letting her fingers play with Draco's now very untidy hair. It was no longer combed back but rather long and fine. She sighed and began to slowly rock back and forth, grinding herself onto his hips.  
  
"Mmmm... Midnight." Draco arched his body, his eyes squeezed shut as he felt a strange power surge through his veins and groaned to climax.  
  
Midnight too climaxed and collapsed with a long drawn out moan. Lying on Draco's chest, listening to his fast heart beat, she caught her breath and smiled, feeling more relaxed than she had ever been. She smiled up at him, letting him gently slip out of her and she rolled off of him to lie side by side.  
  
She amazed him... it was like she was a second skin and he gave her a sexy smile, his pale eyebrows lifted as he gave her a lazy kiss.  
  
Midnight smiled back at Draco and accepted the kiss just as lazily. Sitting uo slowly she combed back his hair with her fingers. "We really should get cleaned up and get downstairs before your parents come knocking."  
  
Draco snickered at the thought. "Would you like to share the shower?" he grinned. Suddenly he felt lighter than he'd ever been in his life... he knew he was in love. The bond he was feeling was beyond the physical...  
  
Midnight couldn't help it. She let out a high pitched giggle, blushing as she stopped. She NEVER giggled! "And deprive thee of thy privacy? Anyday."  
  
A naked Malfoy swung his legs over the edge of the bed and jumped off, and gave her a mock bow, snickering as he waved his arm toward the bathroom. "Okay, my sweet... this way if you want to catch a shower." he smiled.  
  
Midnight gave him a small grin and dashed ahaed of him, giggling the whole way. "Gotta hurry! there may be no more hot water for you!"  
  
Draco's mouth opened in surprise, as he chased after her into the bath. "OoooOoo... you're treading on my hospitality, little girl," he teased.  
  
Midnight gave a sarcastic whimper which was followed by the sounds of splashing water. "Better hurry!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Before leaving the bedroom, Draco gave Midnight a long meaningful smooch on the lips and, as he was walking back to his room in the tower, he was smiling at the memory of it.  
  
Passing the window along the corridor, he noted the sun was rising, its yellow light shining on the snow covered lawn. His hand smoothed back his water-slicked blonde hair, now squeeky clean from the shower he'd shared with Midnight. Grinning, he pictured her breathtaking body, dripping under the spray of water with slippery purfumed soap lathered over her arroused breasts.  
  
Draco was thinking about this erotic sight as he turned the corner and sprinted up the stairwell toward the tower room. He stoppped cold on the last step.  
  
Lucius was standing at the top landing, looking down at him with an expectant expression.  
  
"Hm...unkept hair, wet skin...wrinkled clothing...one sock missing...and a satisfied smile. It would appear that you have accomplished your mission?"  
  
Draco's grey eyes raised to meet his father's probing gaze. "Yes...." he answered quietly.  
  
"Ah..good. Well. You *are* late coming back, so I assume you have a good excuse."  
  
"Well, I--"  
  
Lucius turned his back and his hand reached for the door latch and opened it. "I don't have time to hear excuses-- your lingering in the bedroom is a minor infraction. Although---I expect a report, Draco. A detailed report."  
  
Draco paled. "Father, the potion was..." he started in a hesitant tone, wondering how he could conceal the fact that his formula had been percise... to the letter-- but had a short life. Midnight was under its limited influence... and then she was aware of everything... everything. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think of what to say. "The potion was properly administered. She did my bidding, and it was... thrilling."  
  
That was the truth, he thought. He felt relieved as his eyes met Lucius' gaze.  
  
Lucius folded his arms and gave Draco a dubious look. "Thrilling, you say? I see...well. Tell me what happened. I need a few details, son."  
  
Draco walked toward the frosted window of his room and turned around. "I had her disrobe, and she, me. Her body was...beautiful, soft, warm and sensual." he stated, forcing his voice not to shake. "And... I took her-- she was mine." He looked away, hoping his father wouldn't ask for anything else.  
  
"Something's not quite right. You seem... affected by this girl, Draco. Are you in love with her?"  
  
Draco looked down, he turned around and faced Lucius with a defeated expression. "Yes."  
  
Lucius gave his son a hardened look. "I specificially TOLD you not to entangle your emotions into this mission." he hissed.  
  
"I know, father-- but I can't help it. I just love her."  
  
Lucius grit his teeth and turned toward the door and paused for a moment, his long white hair catching the morning light. "You failed me, Draco. But remember this. TIME is a factor in love, as well as conjouring potions. You'll fall OUT of love with her just as fast as you fell IN love. I expect that will happen much faster than your young mind can fathom."  
  
"That won't happen."  
  
"Ah... but it will. And I *expect* it. You WILL be a Deatheater, Draco-- if I have to use FORCE to do it. I don't want you leaving this room until dinner--and no contact with Miss Riddle. I'll tell your mother you're catching up on your sleep. RETHINK your priorities, Draco. "  
  
Draco watched him leave and threw himself on the bed and angrily punched his pillow, wishing with all his might that it was his father.  
  
~*~  
  
Midnight had spent the meager hours of the morning wandering around the manor, an aimless look to her face. Many times she was stopped by servants and house elves alike who asked if she needed any help. She had simply refused and continued on her way. She had been thinking... thinking about Draco... and them... being together. Surely it would not go unnoticed between them.  
  
Midway down the corridor, she passed an open doorway, and a silted voice emitted from the open space. "Ahh. The lovely Miss Riddle out on her rounds now, is she?" he purred. Lucius Malfoy jutted his chin toward her from behind his dark wood desk. "Find anything *interestingly new* in the manor this morning, Midnight?" he inquired.  
  
Midnight stopped abruptly and turned to look, pasting on a collected smile. "Why hello Mr. Malfoy." she replied smoothly, walking into the study, closing the door softly behind her. "Upon my further gaze, I have had quite a time, just wandering about." she continued. "I woke up this morning..." she faltered "and saw how beautiful the day was. So I decided to stretch my legs."  
  
Lucius rose from his chair as she entered and sat on the edge of the desk, looking down at her long smooth legs with an arched eyebrow. "I see," he said, his hand caressing the snake-shaped tip of his walking cane slowly. "The new day seems to have... put a *glow* in your face, if you don't mind me saying..." Lucius tilted his head and gave her a wolfish smile.  
  
"Not at all." Midnight brushed the comment aside quickly and smoothed out the skirt she was wearing. Taking a few steps closer she gave him a small smile. "So kind of you to notice such things about me."  
  
Lucius smelled the girl's perfumed hair and watched the way her buttocks moved as she moved toward him. The elder Malfoy had seen many a beautiful maiden in his day, and on any other day she would have seemed ordinary but, he suddenly found himself lusting after her... not because of her beauty, but because she was Voldemort's daughter! Lucius took a gamble as his hand darted out and went to the side of her pretty face, his well manicured finger wafted down her cheek. "I notice *everything*...I often *know* everything, as you'll find out soon enough." he chuckled malevolently. "Fathers have their *eyes* upon their offspring. I do. Yours does as well, Midnight."  
  
Midnight took in a shuddering gasp but didn't move away. For an instant, fear flashed through her eyes. However the look quickly passed and was replaced by steely violet orbs. "I am afraid I don't know what you mean, Mr. Malfoy." she said, her lips trembling ever so slightly. Her mind reeled... what if he *knew*... "My father's wishes... are of no concern to me, or anyone else for that matter." she finished, though she looked ready to give in.  
  
"Your father's wishes are closer to you than you think, my dear... and--you can stop the false innocent game you're playing... I think you know exactly what I mean..." Lucius wore a wicked smile as he pulled her closer. "Now we'll play a little game of our own... who's the better kisser do you think- - Draco? or.... me?" And he put his hand under her chin and bent down into an aggressive lip lock.  
  
Midnight never had a chance to even get away before Lucius' lips were locked against hers. She whimpered a bit as thoughts and emotions screamed through her head. This wasn't happening... He was Draco's FATHER!! And here she was, kissing him! She was even more surprised and a bit angry that she accepted the kiss.  
  
Lucius sensed her internal struggle and enjoyed himself. He pulled away, and stepped back. "There..." he said with an evil chuckle "That didn't hurt at all, now, did it, Miss Riddle?" He edged her toward the door and opened it wide. "See you at dinner, my dear. Draco is looking forward to it as much as I..."  
  
Midnight quickly sprinted out without a word. She had to find Draco... 


	11. A Game of Hearts

The sun was now casting a warm glow upon the sparkling snow. It's setting sight- a wonder to behold. Midnight looked away from it, maybe as though she couldn't bear to look at its beauty. Hurrying down the hallway, her heels sharply clicking on the smooth polished marble. Drawing up her flowing robes she hurried towards the staircase. She had seen a carriage parked in front of the manor. Perhaps it was a visitor- or maybe even...  
  
"Thank you for coming..."  
  
Midnight stopped dead, peering around the wall and down the staircase into the main hall. Mrs. Malfoy was standing there in her usual frippery, looking much happier than Midnight had ever seen.  
  
"It's always a pleasure to be here, truly."  
  
"Blaise?!" Midnight hissed under her breath. Her eyes narrowing evenly as she watched the bustly figure with raven hair approach Narcissa.  
  
"I really must apologize for the abruptness of my request tonight-" she paused, an oily smile on her thin lips. "But I assure you, your presence is greatly welcomed." she finished with a gracious smile. "Dinner will be served very shortly. If you will just follow me..."  
  
Midnight listened with baited breath as the clicking of heels receded into the dining hall. Why was Blaise here... after the Christmas ordeal, Midnight thought that she would have steered clear of the manor. At least for a while. Furrowing her eyebrows slightly she leaned against the wall. There just had to be something afoot...  
  
"Ahhhhh... Miss Riddle. Surprise surprise." Lucius placed a hand on her shoulder, looking down at her with an odd smile. "Dinner's ready. Shall we?" he offered his arm to her- which she took rather coldly. "It might be a very interesting meal..."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco had been forced to spend the entire day in his tower room, left alone to stew over his father's reaction to his weakness for Midnight Riddle.  
  
He leaned against the cold stone window frame; his gray eyes angrily survey the brisk winter sky. Over the years he'd met his father's disapproval before, but this time Lucius was conferring with Voldemort himself. Draco knew his father wanted to show off his son's exceptional talent and skill with potions -- Lucius would want, more than anything, to have his 16 year old son named as the *youngest* Deatheater in wizard history.  
  
The Slytherin subconsciously threaded his fingers through his white blonde hair. The old Draco would relish the challenge - to be equally famous as Potter and his lightning-shaped scar would be oh too good to pass up--  
  
But....  
  
He'd certainly complicated things for his father with Midnight. He relived the memory of making love with her, their bodies entwined as one.... no-- he couldn't get her out of his system. Draco smacked the window ledge and leaned his head against the pane. Of all the girls in the wizarding world, why did he have to fall for Voldemort's daughter?  
  
At six o'clock, Draco was liberated from his locked room for dinner. He was directed to the posh, formal dining room. He'd barely entered through the doorway when, suddenly, a pair of slender arms swept around a hidden corner and encircled him, leaving him breathless. He looked over, expecting to see Midnight...  
  
But it was Blaise Zabini.  
  
"Dracey! Mm! Guess who! " she quipped, pursing her lips to give him a kiss.  
  
He didn't kiss back, no matter how good it felt. Whatever he had with this girl was over now. Draco stared hard at her. "Wha--! Okay Blaise, How'd *you* get here? I have to wonder who could have invited *you*.... cause it *definitely* wasn't ME!"  
  
Draco got his answer when he looked over at the end of the gleaming dining table and saw his mother sitting there watching them with an demure smile. His eyes flashed his displeasure at the situation, which was becoming all too clear.  
  
He turned and faced Blaise with a dull _expression, but the dark-haired girl only smiled prettily up at him. "Mm.. Dinner at the Malfoy's... this is all so *cozy*-- let's sit together, shall we?"  
  
Draco's lips curved downward. "Where's Midi?" he asked his mother.  
  
Narcissa looked up with a lazy expression. "Blaise is our guest *also*, Draco-- and I expect you to treat hear as such."  
  
"I'm sure you do..." Draco slurred.  
  
Narcissa stiffened in her chair. "That will be *enough*" she snapped with a warning glare.  
  
Draco sighed as he felt his insides crumble as Blaise strolled over to the table, brushing up against him and planted herself in Midi's usual seat.  
  
~*~  
  
The evening meal was far from quiet today as Blaise Zabini had joined them. She now sat beside the unusually quiet Draco. Midnight angrily speared her carrots as she sat across from Draco. Just watching Blaise croon over Draco was enough to make her lose her breakfast, lunch and dinner. Still, she tried to keep up her cool exterior since she had noticed Narcissa casting her sidelong glances before smiling and eyeing Draco and Blaise.  
  
'Something's up...' Midnight thought to herself, sipping her pumpkin juice slowly and watching Blaise over the rim of her goblet. 'Blaise... Draco... Narcissa?' Her thoughts were now flowing easily through her mind and at the rate they were connecting with each other; she didn't like what she was already assuming.  
  
"Oh, Midnight! A letter arrived from-" Narcissa suddenly brought up. All eyes turned her way as she continued with her speech. "Oh... which brings me to say... We're having a New Years party!"  
  
Lucius gave his wife an odd look that suggested that he was never in on his wife's plan for this party. However, he soon plastered a knowing expression onto his handsome features and nodded ever so slightly. "Ahh... yes. The party."  
  
"Ooo!" Blaise said happily, looking at Draco. "A party! What fun!!"  
  
Draco frowned and stared, slit-eyed, at his mother when she brought up Krum's letter. He turned to his father with a curious expression, trying to read his face. "Party...? What *is* this?" he muttered.  
  
Narcissa's eyes held a triumphant glow as she reached over and gently stroked her son's hand. "Something *different* this year, Draco darling. Instead of our usual gathering at Uncle Slade's Manor in Hentshire, we'll be taking a cozy number of guests in for a *skiing holiday* and celebrating there. Your father and I have booked the Mertaugh Lodge all to ourselves for the weekend."  
  
Before Draco could say another word, Blaise started bouncing in her seat, pulling on his arm excitedly. "Ooo! I'll get to wear my brand new parka!" she squealed, as she put her arm through Draco's possessively, eyeing Midnight with a spiteful smile. "That ski inn is sooo romantic, Dracey! We can keep each other *warm* by the big fireplace after sloshing through all that snow hmm?"  
  
Lucius watched his son's facial expressions with amusement and quickly excused himself from the room. Draco watched him leave, and quickly turned to Narcissa with a highbrow stare. "I'd like to know what brought this on? Who's on this 'cozy' guest list, mother?" he asked with narrow eyes.  
  
Narcissa leaned against her high back chair, trying hard to act innocent. "Mostly young people... to keep you entertained, Draco love."  
  
"Who?!" he demanded to know.  
  
"If you *insist*" she said tersely. "We've invited Blaise, of course" she beamed ~ and Viktor Krum ~" she paused politely toward Midi. "As well as Midnight ~ along with your father, you and myself."  
  
Draco saw the friendly exchange between his mother and Blaise and suddenly he knew what her conniving plan was...empty-headed Blaise could be easily manipulated to do whatever Narcissa wanted her to do, compared to Midnight ~ who was strong-willed, independent-minded, smart... and in love with her son, and.... losing control of him as he was obviously falling for Voldemort's daughter.  
  
Draco felt a sudden urge to rebel against her ~ but he knew... it would take time.  
  
"When are we leaving?" he asked in a wary tone.  
  
"As soon as Mr. Krum arrives. Your father will be meeting his train in the morning," Narcissa replied, gleefully, looking for Midnight's reaction. "Our house elves are already packing your trunk for you Draco darling."  
  
Draco felt a headache coming on. "I need some air," he said, jerking out of Blaise's tight grip. He stood up and cast his grey eyes over Midnight's strange expression, wondering if she was feeling as tense as he was. He headed for the door, hoping she would follow him so they could talk alone...  
  
Midnight sat through all this fighting the string urge to kick Blaise hard with her long legs as she sat across from the distraught looking Draco. When he glanced at her, she shrugged with a clueless expression. She obviously didn't plan for this to happen! Blaise Zambini was a curvaceous raven-haired bimbo with barely enough brains to fill half an eggshell.  
  
Fuming, she watched Narcissa's disgusting painted lips curve into an oily smile as Draco got up. "I'm not hungry," Midnight snapped, getting up roughly while she turned to follow Draco with a very disgusted expression on her face. The nerve of that wench!! Why did things have to be so complicated...? Was it so wrong to be in love with the most incredible person alive?? They both had shared a night of passion together- claiming each as their own. Ha... Blaise beat that...  
  
"Draco...?" she called, walking out onto the Victorian style back porch, which overlooked the frozen pond and dark forest. "Draco..." Midnight moaned, seeing Draco sitting rigidly on a beautiful bench, staring darkly out at the white landscape.  
  
Sitting down next to him, she tentatively put an arm around HER Dracey, resting her golden head on his shoulder. "Draco... What's happening?" Midnight asked, her eyes showing subtle fear.  
  
Draco shivered in his fur-lined parka and shook his pale head. "What's happening is my mother is into her version of 'matchmaking', and it isn't very funny..."  
  
Midnight pulled her own cloak around herself and peered around at Draco with concerned eyes, "Do you think she suspects..." she trailed off, shivering against a sudden icy blast of wind that chilled her to the bone. "Krum... I haven't seen him in 3 years," Midnight commented, sighing heavily as she sat beside Draco.  
  
The right side of Draco's mouth twitched at the mention of Krum's name. "There's something you ought to know about my mother, Midnight... she's very keen on the gossip mill...and she obviously has been digging and found out you and Mr Fabulous Quidditch were an item while you were attending Durmstrang."  
  
Slumping in her seat she felt horrible now... "Yeah... well the rumor mills tend to rule out the resent day, don't they?" Midnight asked sadly, tentatively crawling onto Draco's lap so she faced him. "We broke up eons ago and we're good pals, nothing more. Narcissa will be very surprised," she stated simply, staring at Draco's lovely features.  
  
"She won't be daunted, Midnight. Her goal is to control *me*...she doesn't like the attention I'm giving you ~ that's why she has Blaise here, don't you know?"  
  
She knew that Blaise had always a thing for Draco- it was just so obvious! "Well I don't like either of them, really," Midnight admitted with a cute pout of her glossy cherry lips.  
  
Draco put his arms around Midnight and stared offwards with a distracted expression. "I'm trying to feel angry, but I'm only numb with pain.... I know my father has something up his sleeve and that's something I'm not sure I can fight..." Draco shook his head and gave her a faint smile. "But at least we'll get to go skiing for the holiday..." he said.  
  
Midnight sighed when Draco held her, but also shook her head when she stared off into the distance. The pervious night may have affected them both emotionally and physically while she knew that Lucius was planning something... She resented the elder Malfoy for troubling Draco so and his attitude towards her earlier that morning... "We'll fight whatever it is together." Midnight said firmly, planting a feather soft kiss across his lips.  
  
Draco let a sigh escape as he returned the kiss, deepening the passion building in him again. She was like the golden snitch... something beautiful and elusive... and something so very important in his life, but he could never tell her... not now...  
  
Midnight wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled against his lips, loving everything about Draco. After sharing last night together... she felt if Draco ever left... she wouldn't survive! "Yup... we'll meet all this together... and we can show Blaise," she winked seductively.  
  
"I'm not worried about Blaise..." Draco said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'm more worried about Krum and his habit of giving you sexy lingerie as gifts..."  
  
Midnight sighed and rolled her eyes, "It's only because he knows that I like sexy little outfits," she said honestly with a pout. "We're just pals."  
  
Draco snickered to himself. "Pals." he said, trying out the word. "I doubt that, but if you think so ~ okay, Midi."  
  
Playfully slapping Draco's chest she kissed his nose and looked deep into his eyes. She hoped that he knew that she loved him and him alone. "Draco..." she muttered, writhing on his lap.  
  
In spite of the dry cold air, Draco found himself cradling her body as she straddled his lap. "Everything will be alright, love...  
  
Midnight blushed and sighed happily, leaning into his embrace. "I hope it will..." she muttered by his ear. She was just so pensive... "Draco..." she mumbled softly nipping his ear. "I'm going back to my room... why don't you come and sit by the fireplace?" Midnight asked, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.  
  
Draco smiled at her invitation and nodded, his pale eyes glittering at the idea. He opened the French doors, but just as he re-entered the house, Blaise came bounding up, her lips freshly glossed, hair combed down. "Dracey... there you are! Where have you two been?" she asked, her almond eyes narrowing at Midnight.  
  
"Who wants to know ~ you.... or my mother?" Draco snapped.  
  
Midnight clutched Draco's arm, peering at Blaise with an angry expression. "Draco..." she moaned softly, pulling impatiently at his sleeve.  
  
Blaise walked forward, her bosom heaving against her tiny red dress that clung to her curves. "Where are you two going?" she snapped, playing with the fur around Draco's undone Parka. "Don't you want to come to my room and.. talk Dracey?" Blaise crooned.  
  
"Excuse me, but that is the very *last* thing I would like to do, Miss *Zabini*... so, if you'll just get your sexy little body out of my way..."  
  
"But. But!" Blaise spluttered when Midnight cast her a dark glance, still clutching HER Dracey's arm! "Don't you want to cuddle and hug??" she called desperately after the two who were fast disappearing down the hall.  
  
"I HATE Blaise..." Midnight muttered hotly, walking with deliberate steps towards her room, muttering the password through forced calmness. "Who does she think she is?!" Midnight screamed, stripping out of her cold cloak and heavy sweater and pants, wrapping herself in a soft robe.  
  
Draco sat into a cushioned chair in the corner with a distracted look on his face. He was still trying to thaw from the cold air he'd been exposed to, his mind on everything that his mother was planning, and dreading the consequences...  
  
Pausing as she tied up her hair, she walked over to the squishy chair and sat on the arm of it, watching Draco quietly. "Draco... baby... please relax... you're making me uncomfterable," Midnight admitted, moving him closer to the roaring fireplace.  
  
"Come onto the bed actually, you can lay down under the downy covers and such," Midnight said, changing her mind. It really pained her to see Draco like this... but she supposed this was how he felt when she would space out at school... She sat down on the bed, patting the space beside her. "You should rest somewhere warm... not that drafty tower."  
  
"Warm... yes, well... okay," he muttered and moved to the edge of the bed. It *used* to be his bed, now it was THEIRS. The Slytherin smiled to himself ~ he wasn't complaining. "Thank you, Midi..." he said unbuttoning the top three buttons of his shirt and sliding in between the downy covers.  
  
Midnight smiled at him before settling herself next to him, making sure he had an adequate amount of blankets. She watched him for some time, his eyes gently shut and his breathing regular. He looked so care free when he slept... like an angel... Midnight sighed before her own eyes shut slowly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Early the next morning Midnight awoke to the soft scurrying of feet outside the door. The house elves seemed more active than usual... Mumbling softly she turned around to look at the sleeping face for Draco. Midnight chuckled darkly... Blaise was probably very cranky with the fact that she hadn't gotten any time with Draco the pervious night. "Her loss..." she said softly, letting her lips brush against his before she broke away with a small smile.  
  
Getting up, Midnight went to her usual rose and milk bath, letting the soft water caress her baby soft skin. The winter holiday was going perfectly for her... She had finally found the person she knew that she'd probably be with for the rest of her life... She loved him so much. It was funny though... it took a potion and a night of love making to make her reveal her feelings for Draco.  
  
Walking back into the bedroom she noticed that Draco had woken up and was smiling at her from the bed. "I see you're up..." she cooed softly, smiling as she tied her bathrobe tighter around her slender waist. "Sleep well?" Midnight inquired, sitting at the new vanity that Lucius had given to her not long ago. Combing out her hair with a fine-toothed comb, she watched Draco's reflection in the mirror with dark purple eyes. She knew that today they'd be leaving for their ski trip, which meant that she would be seeing Krum for the first time in several years...  
  
Draco sat up in bed, and watched her primp herself for the trip and his lips curved downward, knowing that today he'd be seeing Krum in a totally different light. No longer was he the brooding Bulgarian Quidditch hero he remembered during the TriWizard Competition at Hogwarts many years ago...he would be the glory pawn in his mother's little game of control, and ~ a rival for Midnight's heart... He stood up and headed to the wardrobe, looking for his favorite ski sweater and softest cords to wear for traveling to the lodge today...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Midi: Hey all you out there!! Or to anyone who is still around LOL! Sooooo sorry this took so dang long. After some mishaps, I found myself lacking a decent co-writer so that stalled me for quite a bit. Now I've found an AWESOME co-writer and she's one TALENTED writer! She wrote pretty much a bit of everyone in this chapter and you can tell she can really write in character!  
  
Of course I will NEVER EVER forget my first co-writer ALEX!!! He was just so amazing and a blast to work with! Everyone give it up for Alex!!!!~  
  
If this comes off as confusing to anyone, may I remind you that the potion was administered on Christmas Eve so it's still the winter break :D OooOooOOoo- Blaise, Draco, Krum and Midi all together for an *awesome* ski trip!! What fun! *cackles!* Poor Midi. what can she do to shake an adoring, sexy Krum?  
  
Debi: Hi ~ I'm Debi, the new co-writer in here, with Midi's blessing (which is a LOT to live up to considering Alex's excellent writing to date), but I will give this my best effort because it's one hell of a storyline.  
  
Draco has, to this point, just begun to realize his love for Midnight, but more so, his individuality... that he has a special sense of power and ambition apart from his parents. His true tests are upon him... and a great challenge for a 16-year-old boy. 


End file.
